Te regalo mis recuerdos
by Espigol
Summary: Draco y Harry han pasado por muchas cosas hasta llegar al punto en el que ahora se encuentran. En su primer aniversario, Harry decide entregarle un regalo muy especial para que recuerde todas esas cosas. Es un poco AU desde el quinto episodio. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" para Joycee MalfoyPotter.
1. Introducción

****_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" para **Joycee MalfoyPotter**  
_****

**La petición escogida es la Difícil: **

**Un Drarry muy lemmon aunque también sea romántico. Que trate de como su relación amor-odio va evolucionando desde que se conocieron hasta que se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir sin el otro, podría ser pequeñas visiones desde su primer año hasta el año en que se juntaron.**

**Decirle a mi AI que aún no se quien es, que aunque escoger esta petición me ha dado muchos, muchos dolores de cabeza, ahora estoy muy satisfecha de haberla escogido. Jamás antes había escrito un lemmon, y si no llega a ser por las pautas de la persona (Nasuasda) que me ha ayudado a betear alguna de estas escenas y me dio consejos para terminar las otras hubiesen resultado un resultado aún más desastroso. **

**Te pido disculpas desde ya, por que al ser mi primer lemmon es muy mejorable, por decirlo suavemente, y la persona que me lo beteó tuvo problemas y no pudo betear todas las escenas. Para compensar, he decidido hacer un pequeño guiño a tu petición media en este fic, que será correspondido con uno similar si finalmente publico esa petición.**

* * *

**Te regalo mis recuerdos**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

\- Estúpido Potter – escupió Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa en los labios que suavizaba sus palabras.

El motivo del insulto resultaba ser un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que había aparecido a los pies de su cama en algún momento mientras él iba al baño a tomar su ducha matutina.

Era su primer aniversario "oficial" y ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que no se harían ningún tipo de regalo o celebración más allá de dedicarse el día para ellos solos.

Harry y él no eran como esas parejas dulzonas y pastelosas que se pasaban el día con notitas, carantoñas en público y regalitos, por lo tanto no había necesidad de regalarse nada, excepto, obviamente, su propia compañía.

Aún así, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, (bueno, tal vez no tanto) estaba complacido de encontrar el pequeño paquetito. Lo observó detenidamente y lo sopesó en sus manos para después volver a dejarlo en la cama. Lo siguiente fue ir a vestirse, no porque no le importase el regalo, al contrario, lo hizo así porque consideraba que el regalo de su primer aniversario no podía ser desenvuelto con prisas y vestido con solo una toalla. No señor. Era algo importante, por lo tanto debía ser desenvuelto apropiadamente.

Comenzó a vestirse intrigado y nervioso por el posible contenido del paquetito, incapaz de controlar la sonrisa que tozudamente se le colaba en la cara. Volvió a acercarse a la cama donde había dejado el regalo una vez ya vestido y un vez en frente del misterioso paquete, comenzó a desenvolverlo ceremoniosamente; al terminar encontró una carta y una cajita que al abrirla reveló siete botellitas llenas de algo semilíquido semigaseoso.

Draco las miró extrañado… ¿_Acaso eran…_? Alguna vez había visto una sustancia similar en el pensadero de su padrino, pero no creía que Harry le hubiese entregado sus pensamientos. ¿O sí? ¿Serían de verdad pensamientos de Harry?

Para salir de dudas buscó la carta para ver si contenía alguna explicación sobre el contenido de las botellas, y efectivamente al abrirla encontró una tarjeta roja y dorada en la que se podían leer tres frases escritas.

_Feliz aniversario, amor._

_Sí, efectivamente, esto es solo una excusa para que estrenes el pensadero que te regaló tu padrino:_

_Te regalo mis recuerdos_

_HP_

Draco se encontró de repente inquieto y a la vez, ansioso. Harry y él habían pasado por mucho y casi todo malo, hasta llegar a donde habían llegado, desde sus peleas de los primeros años, pasando por cuarto que fue un año muy extraño y sobreviviendo a su quinto y sexto año.

Sin darse cuenta, Draco se encontró soñando despierto con todo lo que habían pasado en esos años.

Sus primeros años fueron de absoluto odio mutuo, pelea tras pelea, castigo tras castigo, hasta que en cuarto año algo cambió para ellos y empezaron a mirarse de manera diferente. Seguramente fue gracias al Torneo de los tres magos que, por una parte distrajo lo suficiente a Harry como para no preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuese sobrevivir a las pruebas, y por otra, hizo que Draco comenzase a preocuparse _un poco_ por la integridad de Potter.

Y porque no admitirlo, cuando en la segunda prueba se descubrió que el bien más preciado de Harry era la comadreja, sintió una comezón en el estómago muy similar a los celos (aunque en aquel momento no lo supiese). De hecho no supo cómo interpretarlo y reaccionó enfrentándose a él de una manera que había subido mucho la temperatura. En muchos sentidos. Aunque a la postre, al finalizar ese año, y justo por lo ocurrido al _finalizar_ el Torneo, él mismo propició un pequeño acercamiento con el Gryffindor.

Quinto fue un año difícil con la llegada de Umbridge al colegio; tuvo que apuntarse a la Brigada Inquisitorial por mandato de su padre, afortunadamente, esto después resultó ser una gran idea, ya que cuando él y Harry comenzaron a tener aquellos primeros _encuentros_ les sirvió de perfecta tapadera, amén de ayudarle a controlar los excesivos castigos de Umbridge.

Lo peor vino en sexto año con el encargo del Señor Tenebroso; siempre le estará agradecido a su padrino y a Dumbledore el haber podido salir de aquello y haber podido derrotar al maldito Lord antes de llegar a hacer más daño. Fue curioso como el envenenar accidentalmente a la comadreja supuso el revulsivo para que su vida y su destino cambiasen drásticamente. Asustado por las amenazas de Voldemort y de su padre creyó que jamás volvería a ser digno del moreno y de la confianza que el director había deposítado a finales de quinto en él.

La parte positiva fue que ese cambio también sirvió para traer_ el inicio de su relación oficial con ese tonto que tenía por novio_, pensó con una sonrisa.

El cambio vino cuando Draco, al ver lo afectado que había quedado su moreno con lo ocurrido con Weasley, se le removió alguna cosa dentro. Pero sobretodo, fue cuando Harry se derrumbó delante de él, llorando por lo cerca que había estado el pelirrojo de morir, que Draco se vino abajo y confesó todo. Lloró y suplicó perdón a su amante, completamente roto, tanto por los duros meses que había pasado intentado ocultar la realidad como por lo que se había visto obligado a hacer y sobre todo por el miedo a perder a la única persona que realmente le importaba en el mundo. Para su fortuna, aunque había sido un shock para Harry, el moreno finalmente le había perdonado, y libres ya de la amenaza de Voldemort habían comenzado oficialmente su noviazgo.

Y aunque enfrentarse a la misión del Lord había sido terrorífico, enfrentarse a su padre y a los Weasley cuando supieron de su relación con Harry hizo que aquello pareciese un paseo en barca. Los Weasley, a los que Harry consideraba como su verdadera familia, les habían sorprendido con todo un abanico de reacciones: Desde la actitud excesivamente cariñosa y abierta de la madre, pasando por la aceptación casi indiferente de los hermanos mayores y la comadreja chica, y soportar las bromas (¿he dicho bromas? No, mejor dicho, los atentados) de los gemelos y la actitud paternalista-protectora-tesoportoporqueharryescomomihermanoperonomefiodeti de Ron.

Por no hablar de la monumental bronca que tuvieron Harry y él cuando Theo y la sangr… y Granger, les comunicaron su relación. _Al menos tuvimos la mejor de las reconciliaciones_, sonrió pícaramente al recordar.

Para compensar, este séptimo curso estaba siendo el mejor que había tenido en su vida. Su padre había dejado de meterse con él por su relación con Harry, gracias a las ventajas que había traído a la familia su relación con el héroe y salvador del mundo mágico. Habían conseguido que sus compañeros Slytherin y Gryffindor dejaran de lado los rencores, con lo que podían llevar su relación públicamente sin ningún problema en el colegio. Incluso había más de una pareja formada entre esas casas, a parte de ellos y Theo y Granger, como Longbottom y Daphne Greengrass. Incluso se rumoreaba ultimamente que la comadreja y su amigo Blaise tenían _algo_.

Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta pero ese Potter le había domado; Draco nunca había sido un niño muy dado a los afectos o a dejarse dominar por los sentimientos (_gracias_ a la educación de su padre), pero desde quinto, Harry fue demostrándole que había otra manera de hacer las cosas o de ver la vida y poco a poco el moreno fue llevándole a su terreno.

Sabía que su padre sufría úlcera de estómago cada vez que hacía o no hacía algo solo pensando en lo que pudiese gustar o no gustar a su novio, y a veces disfrutaba de esa sensación, como una dulce venganza contra su padre. Como la navidad pasada, por ejemplo, en la que invitó a la fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy a los Weasley solo para hacer feliz a su león y tuvo que verse las caras con su padre por esta decisión; pero realmente no le importaba lo que pensara su padre, solo le importaba la opinión del hombre que le había cambiado la vida.

Merlín, suspiró el rubio, haría lo que fuese por hacerle feliz. No podía creer cuanto le amaba. Le echaba de menos las noches que no dormían juntos, necesitaba escuchar su voz, sentir su tacto y oler su aroma cada día. Y le constaba que para su novio era igual.

¡Oh por Salazar! – Gimió el muchacho – Ellos _**sí**_ eran como esas parejas pastelonas, ¿Verdad?

Para evitar que le diese una subida de azúcar solo de pensar en su moreno, decidió ir a buscar el pensadero; así que aprovechando que era sábado y podía permitirse salir más tarde de la habitación decidió disfrutar en ese mismo momento y en ese lugar de su regalo.

Draco fue hasta su baúl, sacó un bulto muy bien envuelto y lo colocó sobre la cama. Sin embargo, justo antes de desenvolverlo, analizó la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que su habitación no era un lugar seguro para hacerlo, ya que cualquier compañero podía sorprenderle o interrumpirle en cualquier momento.

Así que le hizo un hechizo de reducción al bulto que había sacado del baúl y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Cogió también la caja con las botellitas y resueltamente, se dirigió hacia un aula que llevaba años cerrada y que Harry y él habían usado más de vez para encontrarse.

Una vez allí, sacó de su bolsillo el paquete envuelto y lo devolvió a su tamaño natural, después lo colocó en una mesa de las que había en el aula, lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente para descubrir un brillante pensadero y lo ubicó con suavidad sobre uno de los escritorios del aula. Con una respiración profunda tomó en su mano la primera de las botellitas parándose un minuto a observarla….

Continuará.


	2. Primer año

**Este es el capítulo más corto de todos, a partir de este cada vez serán más largos y más intensos. Debido a la estructura que estoy utilizando, el lemmon tardará un poquito en llegar. Pero llegará, te lo aseguro.**

**Los párrafos en cursiva son copia literal del libro HP y la piedra filosofal.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: 1er CURSO  
**

Draco colocó el bulto en una mesa de las que había en el aula, lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente para descubrir un brillante pensadero para volverlo a colocar suavemente en el pupitre; inquieto cogió la primera de las botellitas, la destapó y fue derramándola muy delicadamente sobre el pensadero.

Una vez toda la botellita fue vertida el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir un pellizco de anticipación en el estómago mientras observaba como la sustancia iba formando unas pequeñas nubes. Para calmar su nerviosismo tomó aire una vez más y miró la luz que emitía el recipiente, embelesado por las nubecillas formadas por el arremolinamiento del recuerdo de Harry; incapaz de esperar más, impaciente y ansioso siguió el procedimiento que le había enseñado tiempo atrás su padrino; tocó con su varita el "líquido" que se volvió transparente para dejar entreveer una imagen de algo similar a una habitación, después de observarla unos segundos, enterró su rostro en el pensadero. Nada más su rostro tocó la extraña sustancia sintió como si fuese succionado y arrastrado por algo oscuro y frío, hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo de nuevo. Observó con detenimiento donde se encontraba para reconcer en seguida la tienda de Madame Malkin. Echó un vistazo a la tienda, con curiosidad por saber porqué Harry le habría mandado allí.

Casi acabando la inspección, pudo ver en el fondo de la tienda un niño de rostro pálido pero mirada altiva: era él mismo con once años. Draco se sorprendió de ver su mirada que destilava altivez, algo absurdo si lo pensabas un poco, ya que era tan poca cosa a esa edad como cualquier otro niño de once años. Al poco apareció Harry acompañado de Madame Malkin que le colocó en una tarima al lado suyo. Pudo ver en los ojos de Harry una mezcla de curiosidad, temor, inseguridad y algo más que no sabría descifrar bien… ¿interés?

Entonces, pudo escuchar como el niño Draco del recuerdo inició una conversación con Harry:

—_Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?_

—_Sí —respondió Harry._

—_Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el niño. Puso voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera._

El Draco espectador pudo ver como a Harry le iba cambiando la cara; no parecía en absoluto que el niño Draco le estuviese causando una buena impresión. El rubio, se puso a pensar y descubrió que no recordaba la conversación que habían mantenido; pese a que sí recordaba que se hubiesen cruzado en Madame Malkin, no podía recordar una sola palabra de lo que habían hablado, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al comprobar que Harry tenía un recuerdo tan nítido de aquel primer encuentro.

La conversación no fue a mejor y la expresión de Harry que había empezado mostrando cierta curiosidad e incluso interés en él, fue cambiando desde una de leve desagrado, pasando por una de notable inseguridad hasta una de real disgusto cuando el Draco del recuerdo comenzó a insultar y a burlarse de Hagrid.

No le extrañaba no haberle causado una primera buena impresión, primero se mostraba como un niño mimado y después se burlaba de alguien quien en el futuro sería una de las personas más importantes en la vida de su novio. Con este pensamiento vio al niño Harry salir de la tienda con evidente gesto de disgusto y entonces el recuerdo se volvió a negro.

Cuando el negro se disolvió para dejar paso a otra imagen, correspondiente a otro recuerdo, se encontró en un departamento del expresso de Hogwarts, allí estaban la comadreja y Harry rodeados de todo tipo de dulces y hablando muy animadamente. Weasley le estaba contando cómo funcionaba el Quidditch y por la forma que hablaba parecía que estuviese hablando de lo mejor del mundo; el rostro de Harry mostraba su interés y su asombro por la novedad. De repente, alguien interrumpió la conversación al abrir la puerta del compartimento; eran él mismo, Vincent y Gregory.

—_¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?_

El Draco real recordaba lo que había pasado en aquel momento, Harry se fijó en sus guardaespaldas y él se los presentó; pero al decirle su nombre, Weasley fingió toser para esconder una risa y el niño soberbio que fue, se ofendió y sin poder controlarse humilló verbalmente a los Weasley. Entonces, fue cuando le recomendó al moreno no hacerse amigo de los Weasley ademas de decirle que debía fiarse de _su_ criterio para elegir amigos, después le ofreció la mano y, obviamente, el moreno se la rechazó.

Eso sí podía recordarlo, ya que se sintió muy humillado, siendo algo que le marcó y persiguió durante más de un curso, y el motivo por el cual comenzó su odio hacía ambos. Salió de su ensimismamiento justo a tiempo para escucharse decir algo que no recordaba haber dicho:

—_Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos._

Su corazón se paró durante un instante; no podía creer que le hubiese dicho algo semejante a su chico, le resultaba increíble haber sido tan cruel con un niño huérfano de once años. Pudo ver una expresión de dolor cruzar el rostro de Harry que inmediatamente cambió por una de ira, y pudo ver, también como Weasley, a pesar de haberle conocido en ese tren, tan solo un par de horas antes, se levantó furioso varita en mano dispuesto a defender a su nuevo amigo.

Entendió inmediatamente, que con esa frase el Draco de once años había iniciado una enemistad que duró hasta quinto; y la comadreja, con ese gesto, forjó su amistad que aún perduraba.

Vio el resto del recuerdo con un regusto amargo, pero sonrió al verse retroceder asustado cuando la rata de la comadreja, aquella que luego resultó ser un mortífago en su forma animaga, mordió a Gregory y se le quedó enganchada de su dedo. En cuanto los tres chicos desaparecieron del compartimento dejando la pareja de amigos intentando reanimar a la rata el recuerdo se volvió a negro y Draco sintió como algo le elevaba, succionado en el aire y fue echado del pensadero.

Una vez fuera, Draco quedó pensativo; no le había mostrado recuerdos de sus peleas de primero, o cuando, por ejemplo, gracias a que él robó la recordadora de Longbottom, Harry fue seleccionado excepcionalmente en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ni tan solo cuando después de celebrar ruidosamente la victoria de Slytherin en la Copa de la Casa, Dumbledore entregó los puntos extra obtenidos por el trío dorado y Longbottom y Gryffindor resultó la ganadora final.

Su Harry solo le había mostrado aquellos dos recuerdos que marcaron lo que serían de ahí en adelante. Tal vez, el moreno había comprendido antes que él algo que Draco solo estaba entendido ahora.

Tal vez, él también se había ganado el odio del moreno.

Tal vez podría empezar a entender porqué Harry apreciaba tanto a la comadreja.

Con una sonrisa de comprensión se dispuso a devolver a su botellita esos preciados recuerdos con su varita, guardándola cuidadosamente después en la caja, para posteriormente tomar en sus manos la botellita que correspondería a su segundo curso.

(CONTINUARÁ)


	3. Segundo Año

**Los párrafos en cursiva son copia literal del libro HP y la Cámara Secreta.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: 2do Curso  
**

Tomó la botellita que debía corresponder a su segundo año en Hogwarts y la derramó cuidadosamente sobre el pensadero. Tal y como había hecho con el recuerdo anterior, tocó con su varita la sustancia que inmediatamente se volvió transparente. Pudo ver al findo del pensadero la imagen del campo de Quidditch del colegio y sonrió de medio lado; estaba bastante seguro de cuál sería el recuerdo que iba a serle mostrado. Sin perder más tiempo, enterró su cabeza en el pensadero e inmediatamente sintió el tirón que lo absorbió por el túnel oscuro y frío.

Cuando salió de la oscuridad se encontró sentado en una de las graderías del campo de Quiddtich del colegio, delante de él estaban los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin al completo, además de la comadreja y Granger. El Draco espectador estaba seguro que iba a mostrarle el recuerdo de las babosas, aquel en el que el idiota del amigo de su novio había intentado hechizarle con una varita rota y el hechizo se volvió contra él, teniéndo al pobre infeliz vomitando babosas durante horas.

El rubio, no pudo reprimir una risita pensando que solo a alguien como al Ron Weasley de doce años se le podría ocurrir intentar hechizar con una varita rota. Cómo habían cambiado, pensó el muchacho, si hasta le tenía cierta simpatía al pelirrojo. _Pero solo por el cariño que le tiene mi novio_, se dijo.

Sin embargo, al volver la vista hacia donde estaba ocurriendo la acción se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, ya que de repente tuvo la certeza que no era precisamente eso lo que quería mostrarle. Se dio cuenta en cuanto lo pensó dos segundos: su _querido_ novio, iba a mostrarle lo que había provocado ese hechizo fallido.

Prestó atención a lo que ocurría en el terreno de juego a tiempo de escuchar a Granger.

—_Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso—observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía._

_Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante. _

—_Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa _sangre sucia_—espetó él._

La expresión de la cara de Harry cambió súbitamente a una de desconcierto, pero en cuanto el resto de leones reaccionaron en tumulto pasó a una de comprensión. Pareció como si el moreno no hubiese entendido la gravedad del insulto hasta que sus compañeros reaccionaron violentamente. El Draco espectador vio como su entonces capitán de equipo, _Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante del Malfoy del recuerdo para evitar que los gemelos Weasley saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó «¡Cómo te atreves!», y la comadreja se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó «¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!», y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy._

Entonces, súbitamente todo pasó a negro y cambió de recuerdo con el "asquerosa sangre sucia" que él había dicho resonando en el vacío.

Cuando la oscuridad dejó pasó a una nueva imagen, Draco pudo observar que se encontraban el cuarto de baño de Mirtle La llorona. El trío dorado se encontraba alrededor de un caldero en el que había una poción, que Draco, observándolo de cerca, podría pensar por su aspecto que era poción multijugos si no fuese porque era completamente imposible que a los doce años ellos (y nadie) hubiesen conseguido crear una poción tan compleja. Ni siquiera el ratón de biblioteca de Granger podía. Vio como cada uno de ellos tomaba un poco de poción y le agregaban algo que parecían cabellos, (No puede ser, pensó Draco, no puede ser poción multijugos – se resistía a creer el rubio). Cada componente del trío de oro se metió en un cubículo a tomarse la poción, Draco se coló rápidamente en el de Harry antes de que este cerrase la puerta. Más que sorprendido observó al moreno, esperando que lo que fuese a ocurrir a continuación le confirmase o desmintiese que aquella poción fuese la multijugos.

Miró a su novio que, tapándose la nariz, se bebió la poción en dos grandes tragos.

El muchacho puso cara de asco, al parecer por el mal sabor de la poción. Inmediatamente, su cara cambió a una de gran dolor, como si algo por dentro estuviese retorciéndole. Le vio encogerse y poner cara de susto cuando de repente, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, sin hacer cambios reales, como si se preparase para hacer un cambio total de aspecto. Retorciéndose de dolor se miró las manos y pies, para luego jadeando, ponerse a cuatro patas con una horrible expresión de dolor y desconcierto en su rostro. Empezaron a brotarle algunas lágrimas antes de que los ojos y las manos le empezaran a crecer, los dedos se le hincharon, las uñas se le ensancharon y los nudillos se le abultaron como tuercas. Los hombros se le separaron, y el pelo le brotó sobre las cejas. Se le rasgó la túnica al ensanchársele el pecho como un barril que reventara los cinchos. Los pies se le quedaron atrapados dentro de unos zapatos unos cuatro números menos de su medida...

Y de esta manera, un asombrado Draco tenía ante sí, tendido boca abajo, donde antes había estado su novio, a su amigo Goyle. De repente se dio cuenta que tenía la boca indecorosamente abierta de la sorpresa. El maldito trío dorado había conseguido hacer la poción multijugos a la edad de doce años. Si algún profesor se hubiese llegado a enterar le hubiesen dado sin duda mil puntos a Gryffindor.

Pero Draco no estaba sorprendido únicamente por que hubiesen sido capaces de algo así, lo que realmente le sorprendía era que Harry le estuviese mostrando un recuerdo donde le mostraba su talento o sus aventuras con sus inseparables amigos. El moreno no tenía la costumbre de alardear de sus logros, y justo por eso le resultaba extraño.

Cuando Harry se recuperó de la transformación, abrió la puerta del baño y ambos salieron del cubículo para encontrarse con Crabbe, que Draco supuso que sería Weasley. El rubio empezó a sospechar que ese recuerdo no estaba siendo mostrado para que él viese su habilidad, seguramente había algo más y ese recuerdo sería la clave de ese algo más. Entonces, todo se volvió negro y cambió de recuerdo.

En cuanto aterrizó se encontró en la sala común de Slytherin. En un rincón pudo verse acompañado de Vincent y Gregory; fue entonces que empezó a comprenderlo. Estaba en un recuerdo de su novio, pero estaba en un sitio que se suponía que Harry no había visitado jamás en aquel año, por lo que dedujo que los que se veían como sus amigos eran en realidad Harry y la comadreja.

Se acercó para ver que estaban hablando, y pudo verse con un recorte de periódico donde hablaban del padre de Weasley y el problema que había tenido con el coche volador. Estuvo haciendo chanzas sobre los Weasley y sobre Creevey, y la devoción que le mostraba a Harry, siempre queriéndole sacar fotografías. Entonces, su tono de voz cambió:

—_San __Potter, el amigo de los __sangre sucia __—dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa __sangre sucia __presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin!_

Harry y Ron (porque estaba seguro que eran ellos) parecían con el corazón en un puño, esperando quizás a que su yo de doce años les revelase alguna información vital. Pero en aquel momento...

—_Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulante—. Podría ayudarle._

Entonces sus caras cambiaron, Ron (o Crabbe) se quedó con la boca abierta, pareciendo Vincent más idiota que de costumbre. Entonces escuchó a Harry (o Goyle) preguntarle:

—_Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto._

—_Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. _

El Draco actual entendió por fin el porqué de esos recuerdos. Harry creyó que _él_ era el heredero de Slytherin y por eso suplantaron las identidades de sus guardaespaldas; para intentar averiguar cómo atraparle. Siempre con ese espíritu de héroe. Volvió la atención al Draco del recuerdo para escucharse decir otra de sus _perlas_:

— _Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un __sangre sucia__. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger._

El Draco espectador gimió al escucharse. Realmente había sido un milagro que llegasen a estar juntos Harry y él. ¿Cómo había podido perdonarle Harry?

De todas maneras, conocía lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que este último recuerdo era para mostrarle que él también había tenido prejuicios, que había dejado que su odio hacia él le dirigiese, llegando a creer que él era quien estaba detrás de los ataques. Este último recuerdo era para hacerle ver que ambos habían cometido errores.

Con este último pensamiento, Draco sintió un tirón e instantes después se encontró de nuevo en el aula.

(CONTINUARÁ)


	4. Tercer año

**Los párrafos en cursiva son copia literal del libro HP y el Prisionero de Azkaban.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Draco guardó la segunda botellita y tomó en sus manos la que supuso que debía contener los recuerdos de su tercer curso. En aquel año, Draco había comenzado a molestar al Gryffindor no solo por el odio que arrastraba de los años anteriores, sino también porque se había encontrado a sí mismo un par de veces observándole y pensando que Harry era guapo, lo que había hecho que se sintiese extraño y algo desestabilizado.

La primera vez que pensó que su moreno era guapo fue cuando lo vio volar a lomos de aquel hipogrifo, y entre lo extraño que se había sentido unido a las ganas que tenía de quedar por encima del nuevo profesor, Hagrid, había ofendido a la criatura que había terminado atacándole. Se sintió tan humillado que convenció a su padre para que consiguiese que mataran a la criatura, pero al parecer, esta, a última hora había conseguido escapar de alguna forma. Recordaba también que había sido el año en que Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, había escapado de Azkaban y el colegio había estado rodeado de dementores; dementores que a la postre habían afectado a su novio de manera más intensa que a los demás.

Había sido cuanto menos, un año intenso, pensó el rubio. Sonriendo de anticipación, vertió el contenido de la tercera botellita en el pensadero y luego de los pasos previos necesarios, sumergió su cabeza en el recuerdo para inmediatamente sentir el tirón de aquello oscuro y frío que lo llevó hasta el primer recuerdo de tercer año.

Al vover a poner los pies en el suelo se encontró en el aula donde su padrino impartía pociones, estaba llena y su padrino se encontraba en ese momento de espaldas a sus alumnos. Harry y Ron estaban juntos en un mismo pupitre y Granger estaba sentada con Longbottom. Estaban empezando a preparar la poción que les había mandado el profesor cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y apareció el Draco de tercer año con el brazo en cabestrillo.

Severus, en vez de castigarle por llegar tarde le hizo pasar tranquilamente, haciendo que algunos Gryffindors pusieran mala cara. En cuanto se sentó, Pansy se acercó a preguntarle por el brazo y el Draco espectador sonrió al verse exagerar su dolor. Vio como Pansy le ponía ojitos y le tocaba suavemente el brazo; el Draco de tercero sonrió y le hizo un guiño de complicidad a Vincent y Gregory.

Entonces, el Draco actual se percató de algo. Los ojos de Harry brillaron un instante de la manera en que brillaban cuando le miraba en la actualidad. Inmediatamente us segundo después se perdió ese brillo en su mirada y en el rostro del moreno se posó una expresión de confusión; que pasó a una de furia cuando el Draco del recuerdo fingió no poder cortar sus raíces y Severus le ordenó a Weasley que se las cortase.

Entonces, antes de que el rubio pudiese analizar lo que había visto en el rostro de Harry todo se volvió negro y cambió de recuerdo.

Draco aterrizó en el prado que llevaba al bosque, cerca de él estaba la cabaña del semigigante amigo de Harry. Se acercó hasta una de las ventanas para poder asomarse, al hacerlo vio que en ella estaban el semigigante, Harry y Weasley; extrañamente Granger no andaba con ellos; por fortuna para Draco, una de las ventanas estaba abierta y pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenían los tres:

—_Tengo algo que comentaros —dijo Hagrid, sentándose entre ellos, con una seriedad que resultaba rara en él._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Harry._

—_Hermione —dijo Hagrid._

—_¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ron._

—_Está muy mal, eso es lo que le pasa. Me ha venido a visitar con mucha frecuencia desde las Navidades. Se encuentra sola. Primero no le hablabais por lo de la Saeta de Fuego. Ahora no le habláis por culpa del gato._

(¿Por la culpa del gato? Que tendría que ver un simple gato para romper la amistad de esos tres, pensó Draco, antes de seguir escuchando)

—_¡Se comió a __Scabbers__! —exclamó Ron de malhumor._

(Ah! Scabbers, debía ser aquella rata patética que tenía como mascota Weasley, la que mordió a Gregory)

—_¡Porque su gato hizo lo que todos los gatos! —Prosiguió Hagrid—. Ha llorado, ¿sabéis? Está pasando momentos muy difíciles. Creo que trata de abarcar más de lo que puede. Demasiado trabajo. Aún encontró tiempo para ayudarme con el caso __Buckbeak__. Por supuesto, me ha encontrado algo muy útil... Creo que ahora va a tener bastantes posibilidades..._

(En los rostros de Harry y Weasley se instaló una expresión de culpabilidad; apostaría cualquier cosa, pensó el rubio, que estos dos también se habían comprometido a salvar a aquella criatura)

—_Nosotros también tendríamos que haberte ayudado. Hagrid, lo siento —balbuceó Harry_

(¡Ajá! ¡Ahí está! Si conoceré yo a mi novio… - dijo para sí Draco, mientras pensaba lo mono que se veía su moreno balbuceando.)

—_¡No os culpo! —Dijo Hagrid con un movimiento de la mano—. Ya sé que habéis estado muy ocupados Os he visto entrenar día y noche. Pero tengo que deciros que creía que valorabais más a vuestra amiga que a las escobas o las ratas. Nada más. —Harry y Ron se miraron azorados—. Sufrió mucho cuando se enteró de que Black había estado a punto de matarte, Ron. Hermione tiene buen corazón. Y vosotros dos sin dirigirle la palabra..._

Entonces todo se volvió negro de nuevo y pasó a otro recuerdo, seguían cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, solo que esta vez estaban apartados en el claro donde el semigigante impartía sus clases; se giró a ambos lados buscando donde podía andar Harry, para ver que iba a mostrarle. Entonces, escuchó su voz arrastrada cerca de la cabaña y fue hacía allí para observar la escena:

—_¡Miradlo cómo llora!_ – Se vio a sí mismo, o más bien a su versión de tercero, mofándose del semigigante. Merlín, era cierto que había llegado a ser odioso…

_Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta._

—_¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético? —Dijo Malfoy—. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!_

_Harry y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes:_

_¡PLAF!_

_Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy se tambaleó. Harry, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atónitos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano._

—_¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, so puerco... so malvado...!_

—_¡Hermione! —dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando sujetarle la mano._

—_Suéltame, Ron._

_Hermione sacó la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer._

—_Vámonos —musitó Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmorras._

El rubio no acababa de entender esos dos recuerdos, ya que no tenían nada que ver con ellos; era, más bien, como si Harry hubiese querido cederle el protagonismo de sus recuerdos a Granger. En el primero hablaban de cómo ella se sentía sola, y pese a estar ocupadísima había mantenido la promesa de ayudar al semigigante con el hipogrifo y en el segundo, de nuevo ella, que por una vez había sido la que había sacado su vena Gryffindor para defender a su amigo y golpearle sorpresivamente (ya que ni si quiera cuando le llamaba sangre sucia había hecho amago de responder de alguna manera a la ofensa).

Pero no lograba entender que pretendía decirle Harry mostrándole esos recuerdos. Seguía intentando descifrar la intención del moreno mientras veía como su yo del recuerdo se alejaba por el pasadizo junto con Vincent y Gregory, cuando todo volvió a oscurecerse y la escena cambió de nuevo.

Cuando desapareció la oscuridad vio que estaba en una _casa _vieja y llena de polvo; no sabía dónde se encontraba ni que casa era la que le estaba mostrando; se puso a inspeccionarla intentando no mancharse con el polvo que llenaba cada rincón de aquel lugar, cuando escuchó voces en el piso de arriba. Subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado, olvidando por completo que nadie podía escucharle o verle; al llegar al piso de arriba, siguió la voces hasta llegar a una habitación que no estaba en mejores condiciones que el resto de la casa.

Allí vio a Sirius Black, en unas condiciones penosas, y frente a él a Harry delante de un Weasley que parecía herido y Granger. Black les estaba agradeciendo haber ido solos sin avisar a un profesor porque eso le facilitaría las cosas; la cara de Harry reflejaba una intensa ira, entonces el moreno intentó ir hacia Black. Weasley y Granger parecían asustados, y no era para menos, estaban delante de un supuesto asesino sin escrúpulos, y de bien seguro creían que iban a morir.

_Sin saber lo que hacía, Harry se adelantó, pero algo se movió a sus costados, y dos pares de manos lo sujetaron y lo hicieron retroceder._

— _¡No, Harry! —exclamó Hermione, petrificada._

_Ron, sin embargo, se dirigió a Black:_

—_Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros —dijo con fiereza, aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse lo había dejado aún más pálido, y oscilaba al hablar._

_Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black._

—_Échate —le dijo a Ron en voz baja— o será peor para tu pierna._

— _¿Me ha oído? —Dijo Ron débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para mantenerse en pie—. Tendrá que matarnos a los tres._

Después de eso, sintió un tirón que lo absorbía e inmediatamente se encontró de nuevo en el aula.

Vale, de acuerdo, lo confesaba. Estaba impresionado con la comadreja. Su heroica actitud enfrentándose a Black, había sido un acto estúpido e inútil, ya que evidentemente si mataba a Harry, ellos dos, Granger y Weasley, serían los siguientes. Eso, por no contar que estaba herido y que no podía ofrecer mucha resistencia.

Pero aún así estaba impresionado. Esa comadreja había puesto su vida por delante de la de Harry, dispuesto a morir por su amigo; encarándose a lo que ellos creían era uno de los peores y más sanguinarios asesinos del mundo mágico. Estúpida valentía Gryffindor… Aunque ahora podía ver la lealtad de Weasley a Harry, y podía entender porqué su moreno le consideraba de su familia y les era tan leal.

Estaba empezando a entender el porqué de estos recuerdos. Ellos habían discutido más de una vez por causa de los amigos de Harry, a los que el rubio consideraba estúpidos y por debajo de su novio y no entendía la lealtad hacia un pobretón sin educación y una nacida muggle sabelotodo y mandona. Así que su Gryffindor le mostraba porqué les amaba y les era leal; en definitiva, le estaba enseñando como se habían ganado ser una parte tan importante de su vida.

Con este pensamiento Draco sonrió de medio lado; su moreno tenía un punto muy Slytherin. Con la primera botella le había mostrado el porqué de su odio inicial, con la segunda, los errores y prejuicios que cometieron ambos; ahora con la tercera, le había hecho comprender y respetar a sus amigos, además de mostrarle la primera vez que su chico se sintió atraído por él.

Estaba deseando saber que encontraría en la cuarta botella.


	5. Cuarto año

**Los párrafos en cursiva son copia literal del libro HP y el Cáliz de Fuego.**

**Sé que estás deseando que llegue el lemon, Joycee; ya no queda nada y en este capítulo tienes un pequeño anticipo. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: 4 º Curso  
**

Draco estaba ansioso por saber que iba a encontrar en la cuarta botellita, tanto que casi se relamía de anticipación. No estaba muy seguro de lo que habría elegido mostrarle; hasta ahora cada año y cada botellita contenía recuerdos escogidos con una clara intención y estaba convencido que la botellita correspondiente a cuarto año, también mostraría unos recuerdos seleccionados para hacerle llegar algún tipo de mensaje.

Cuarto año había sido el año en que su novio había tenido que enfrentarse al Torneo de los Tres magos… y a Rita Skeeter. Y ni Harry ni él, estaban muy seguros qué había sido peor.

Skeeter era una víbora de la peor calaña que manipulaba sus reportajes según su conveniencia: en un mismo año había conseguido escribir una lacrimógena historia sobre su moreno, desacreditar al semigigante profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, hacer creer que Granger era una femme fatal que había roto el corazón de Harry y para rematar había escrito un artículo donde dejaba al mismo Harry casi como si fuese un demente psicópata. Muy coherente todo.

Pero para Draco cuarto había significado un cambio importante; empezó el Torneo creando unas chapitas para apoyar al desaparecido Cedric Diggory y humillar a Harry, pero cuando le vio en la primera prueba, enfrentándose al Colacuerno Húngaro sintió una fuerte angustia y temor por la integridad del Gryffindor. A partir de ahí, algo cambió para él, y poco a poco fue acercándose al que ahora era su novio, aunque no fue hasta final de curso cuando se lo demostró al moreno.

Al darse cuenta que había empezado a divagar en sus propios recuerdos, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y fue hasta la caja donde descansaban las botellas que contenían los recuerdos de Harry y buscó la que pertenecía a cuarto año. Siguió el mismo procedimiento que con las anteriores y rápidamente se encontró en el primer recuerdo del Gryffindor.

Nada más aterrizar en el recuerdo, miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en el estadio donde se había celebrado aquel verano el mundial de Quidditch, en las mismas gradas donde se había sentado él mismo con sus padres, pero en otros asientos; dos hileras más adelante vio a los Weasley, Granger y Harry hablando con el Ministro.

—_Sabía que al final lo conseguiríamos —le dijo Fudge a Harry cansinamente—.No soy muy bueno en idiomas; para estas cosas tengo que echar mano de Barty Crouch. Ah, ya veo que su elfina doméstica le está guardando el asiento. Ha hecho bien, porque estos búlgaros quieren quedarse los mejores sitios para ellos solos... ¡Ah, ahí está Lucius!_

En ese momento, el trío dorado volvió la vista rápidamente hacia donde su padre, seguido de su madre y él mismo se dirigían a sus asientos. Harry pareció observarles detenidamente, como si estuviese analizándoles. Desde donde estaba, el rubio podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry casi como si pudiese escucharle los pensamientos. Le vio pasar la mirada de su padre a él y de vuelta a su padre, casi como si comparase lo mucho que se parecía el rubio a Lucius. Después, su gesto cambió casi imperceptiblemente al observar el aspecto del rubio, y entonces, Draco se sorprendió al ver un detalle que ese día le había pasado inadvertido: Harry posó su mirada un par de segundos de más en sus labios, para inmediatamente girar la cabeza hacia otra parte lejana del campo, completamente ruborizado.

A Draco se le escapó una sonrisa boba al entender que su león le había mostrado el momento en que por primera vez pensó en besarle; mirando al moreno, Draco pensó que había sido una verdadera pena que aquel día se perdiese ese detalle, porque Harry estaba completamente delicioso tan ruborizado.

Con este pensamiento aún en su cabeza todo se volvió negro cambiando de escena y de recuerdo.

Ahora podía verse en el Salón donde se había celebrado el baile de navidad en el torneo. Él se encontraba en la escalera que llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin y desde su posición podía ver a Harry con su acompañante, una de las gemelas Patil. Le vio mirando por todo el salón, casi como si buscase a alguien, ignorando por completo a su pareja, a la que se podía ver claramente molesta por la actitud del niño-que-vivió. Poco después, el rubio pudo notar como de la escalera donde se encontraba empezaban a llegar algunos de sus compañeros con él y Pansy al frente. Al volver la vista a su Gryffindor comprobó que él también les había visto ya y estaba, de nuevo, analizando el aspecto de Draco.

_Llevaba una túnica negra de terciopelo con cuello alzado. De su brazo iba Pansy Parkinson, con una túnica de color rosa pálido con muchos volantes…_

Lo que vio entonces el Draco espectador, le sorprendió tanto o más que la reacción que el moreno tuvo al observarle en el mundial de Quidditch: Harry se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, exactamente de la misma manera en la que lo hacía cuando quería besarle pero no podía por estar en clase o acompañados de sus padres o el matrimonio Weasley. El propio Harry, pareció sorprenderse de su pensamiento y disculpándose de Patil se alejó un poco de la fiesta; el Draco actual le siguió hasta que se paró en un recoveco de uno de los pasillos y le vio pasarse las manos por el pelo, de nuevo ruborizado, pero al parecer algo molesto consigo mismo. En ese instante le escuchó hablar por primera vez.

\- No… No. Malfoy no, Harry. No puedes… ¡No! Es tu enemigo, solo tu enemigo. No puedes… no te puede… -Harry se calló, y poco después se tocó los labios suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, casi como si quisiera retener el tacto de un beso que ni siquiera había llegado a dar.

Aún con los dedos en sus labios se dejó caer hacia atrás para apoyarse en la espalda contra la pared suspirando. Entonces, volvió a hablar en voz baja, casi susurrando. – No puedo creer que me guste ese idiota…

Y justo en ese momento, para frustración del rubio, todo se volvió negro y cambió de escenario. Draco reconoció inmediatamente la escena; ambos tríos discutiendo sobre lo que Skeeter había escrito sobre Hagrid. Fue una discusión que aunque empezó con los seis contendiendo, pronto y sin saber muy bien como había ocurrido, había terminado con Harry y él solos gritándose y agarrándose, con las caras a un solo centímetro la una de la otra, los alientos acariciando la piel del otro, donde los dedos crispados de ambos se aferraron al cuerpo del otro… Draco no quiso seguir sus pensamientos por esa línea, recordando que ese día había terminado bastante excitado, con una dolorosa erección que tuvo que aliviar en un cuarto de baño.

Al volver a centrar su atención a la escena, vio como Crabbe y Goyle comezaban su retirada al castillo con Weasley y Granger persiguiéndoles, mientras Harry y Draco seguían gritándose:

—_Bien, creo que esto debería poner fin a la carrera docente de ese zoquete—declaró Malfoy con ojos brillantes—. Un semigigante... ¡Y pensar que yo suponía que se había tragado una botella de crecehuesos cuando era joven! A los padres esto no les va a hacer ninguna gracia: ahora todos tendrán miedo de que se coma a sus hijos, ja, ja..._

— _¡Mald...! – _Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de continuar. – No eres más que un cretino y un imbécil.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! ¿Te crees que porque aún no te han matado en el Torneo eres mejor que los demás?- Draco iba acercándose a Harry palabra a palabra – ¿Acaso te crees tan especial que puedes decirle lo que quieras a los demás?

— ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso crees que tu dinero te da derecho a arruinarle la vida a cualquiera que te apetezca? ¿Qué estamos a tu merced para divertirte dejando que nos insultes? – Harry iba eliminando la poca distancia que les separaba ahora hasta quedar cara a cara, tal y como Draco recordaba que había pasado - ¡No eres más que un niñato consentido y mezquino!

— No te atrevas a insultarme, Potter. ¡Tú! ¡El niño mimado de Dumbledore! – Draco dirigió una mano a Harry y le aferró por la túnica – El consentido del mundo mágico ¿Te atreves a llamarme mimado a mí?

Harry le aferró también a él acercando aún más su cara a la suya. - ¿Mimado? ¿Consentido? No sabes que hablas, maldito. No tienes ni idea de cómo es mi vida. – El moreno estaba ahora tan cerca del Slytherin que el Draco actual casi podía sentir su aliento en su propia cara. Les vio mirarse enfurecidos, cara a cara, con las manos en el pecho del otro y temblando de rabia, aunque bien podía ser otra cosa. Al observarles más detenidamente, pudo ver que el Draco del recuerdo no era el único que se había excitado con la pelea.

Se quedaron mirándose varios segundos, con la cara a menos de un centímetro de la otra, ambos con el aliento rozando el rostro del otro y sus miradas vagando de sus ojos a su boca y de su boca a los ojos de nuevo. De repente se soltaron, y el rubio pudo ver como su yo de cuarto año salía disparado hacia el castillo (y recordaba perfectamente dónde y a que se dirigía), mientras que Harry se quedaba allí con la respiración entrecortada intentando recuperar el control de sí mismo.

Pocos instantes después, el moreno se puso en camino hacia el castillo apresuradamente con Draco siguiéndole de cerca; una vez dentro del colegio Harry subió, sin fijarse en nada o nadie, por las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Gryffindor, se encaminó directo hasta el retrato y dio la contraseña aún con la respiración entrecortada y bastante ruborizado.

Nada más pasar por el cuadro se dirigió como un rayo hacia las escaleras que llevaban hasta las habitaciones con Draco pegado a él; el rubio al estar tan cerca de Harry pudo comprobar como de agitado seguía el ojiverde, que aún conservaba la erección bajo la túnica y un ligero temblor en las manos. En cuanto llegaron al piso donde se encontraba la habitación del moreno, entraron en ella como una exhalación para después llegar hasta el baño, una vez allí, Harry se escondió en uno de los cubículos, e igual que en el recuerdo de tercero, Draco se pegó a él para entrar junto a él al pequeño espacio.

Allí le vio apoyarse contra la pared del cubículo pasándose las manos, todavía temblorosas, por la cara y el pelo con evidente nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos y mordiéndose el labio comenzó a bajar sus manos por su cuerpo lentamente, como sopesando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando estaban a la altura del ombligo pareció dudar y las separó levemente de él, para inmediatamente, con un débil gemido, poner de nuevo una mano sobre él y dirigirla hasta su entrepierna con la otra cerrada en un puño a la altura de la boca; entonces, comenzó a acariciarse torpemente por encima de la túnica y el pantalón, hasta que con evidente insatisfacción susurró un "_mierda_" antes de quitarse apresuradamente la túnica lanzándola descuidadamente al suelo del baño, y despasarse después los botones del pantalón e introducir su mano por dentro de su ropa interior.

Le observó cerrar los ojos de nuevo mientras iniciaba unas inexpertas caricias sobre su erección, arriba y abajo. El moreno no tardó en sentir que eso era insuficiente y entonces sacó su erguido miembro del pantalón con un movimiento coordinado; tragando duro, cerró firmemente su mano sobre la dura y palpitante erección e inició una serie de movimientos rítmicos atrás y adelante por toda la longitud de la hombría.

Sin perder el ritmo del masaje en su erección fue abriéndose la camisa con la mano que le quedaba libre; una vez liberado de cualquier ropa se llevó la mano hasta uno de sus pezones pellizcándolo sin delicadeza; Harry estaba cada vez más excitado y sudado y estaba incrementando el ritmo de sus caricias en el pezón; el rubio desvió la mirada hasta su hobría y comprobó que efectivamente la mano que masturbaba su miembro también aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos causando que Harry dejase escapar pequeños sonidos de placer que intentaba amortiguar cerrando los labios fuertemente.

Pocos instantes después dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, mientras su rostro reflejaba el placer que estaba auto proporcionándose, el moreno siguió así varios segundos hasta que Draco vio que el moreno llevaba a la pared de enfrente la mano que instantes antes torturaba su pezón, al parecer para poder seguir sosteniéndose ya que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle ligeramente.

Jadeando movió más y más rápido y con más brusquedad la mano que se ocupaba de su pene hasta que entre convulsiones y gemidos ahogados llegó al orgasmo diciendo _su_ apellido. Lo último que pudo ver fue como apoyaba su frente a la pared del baño mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Sin tiempo a recuperarse de la impresión, la escena se quedó en negro y volvió a cambiar. Pese a estar todavía en shock por lo contemplado instantes antes, el Slytherin volvió a reconocer la escena que se le presentaba; se encontraba en un aula que mostraba signos evidentes de no haber sido utilizada en décadas, justamente el mismo aula en la que él se encontraba ahora, y que ambos habían utilizado habitualmente en quinto y sexto para verse. Paseó la vista por el aula recordando todo lo que había pasado en ella; algunos instantes después aparecieron por la puerta Harry y el Draco de cuarto. Harry fue el primero en hablar:

\- Tú dirás, Malfoy. – dijo con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

\- Yo… solo quería darte mi apoyo… y asegurarte que… bueno, que yo no sabía nada de los planes del Señor Tenebroso – dijo un Draco incapaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos.

\- ¿Porqué debería creerte?

\- Supongo que es difícil creerme después todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocimos, pero verte jugándote la vida realmente, por una parte y saber que ahora el Señor Tenebroso es un peligro real, ha hecho que las cosas tomen un cariz muy diferente. Nuestras peleas infantiles ahora parecen fuera de lugar, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, definitivamente ahora estarían fuera de lugar. – concedió Harry.

\- He oído lo que contaste sobre lo que ocurrió en aquel cementerio, sé que no diste nombres, pero… bueno, imagino que mi padre estaba allí, ¿no?

Harry dudó antes de asentir.

\- Lo suponía. Sé que no me creerás, pero me consta que ya no cree tan firmemente en los métodos del Lord, y si estuvo allí sería más por miedo a las represalias que por convicciones. En todo caso, yo no pienso unirme. Y si me dejas, te ayudaré a derrotarle, aún poniéndome en contra de mi propio padre.

Harry le observó analizando sus palabras antes de contestar cautamente. – Supongo que entenderás que tenga mis dudas sobre lo que me estás diciendo.

Fue el turno de Draco para asentir.

\- Muy bien, Malfoy. Hablaré con Dumbledore de lo que me has contado, pero… tendrás que ganarte mi confianza y no será fácil después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros todos estos años.

\- Lo sé, Harry. Yo mismo no me creería si estuviese en mi lugar. Aún así quería que lo supieses.

Se quedaron observando unos instantes en silencio hasta que el Draco de cuarto decidió salir de la habitación; cuando Harry se quedó solo esbozó una amplia sonrisa que intentó controlar.

\- Harry no tires las campanas al vuelo, puede no significar nada, incluso puede que sea una trampa… - Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de sonreír; y así, aún sonriendo, salió del aula.

Entonces, Draco sintió el ya conocido tirón y se encontró de nuevo en el aula abandonada frente al pensadero. Draco no tenía palabras para describir lo que había sentido con los recuerdos mostrados. Evidentemente, se había excitado, y una poderosa erección lo evidenciaba, pero también había experimentado sensaciones nuevas al ver las dudas y titubeos de su león ante los primeros sentimientos hacia él. Estos, seguramente, habían sido los recuerdos más intensos hasta ahora, tan intensos, de hecho, que aún estaba recuperándose.

Guardando el contenido de la cuarta botellita, decidió que necesita un pequeño descanso antes de continuar…

(CONTINUARÁ)

* * *

**A partir del próximo capítulo la historia se vuelve un poco más AU y deja de lado el canon.  
**


	6. Quinto año

**Pues aquí llega el lemon, querida Joycee. Disfruta del capi; espero no decepcionarte demasiado, solo puedo justificarme diciendo que es la primera vez que escribo algo así**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: 5to Curso  
**

Con las piernas aún temblorosas después del contenido de la anterior botella, Draco decidió que las cosas estaban poniéndose tan interesantes que no podía parar justo en ese momento; así que decidido, tomó en sus manos la botella correspondiente a quinto año.

El año de Umbridge, como ambos lo habían bautizado. Esa _mala bruja_ se había dedicado a hacerle el curso especialmente difícil a Harry (o a cualquier persona que hubiese decidido confiar en la palabra del moreno). Él mismo tuvo que lidiar con ella, solo que de una manera diferente, ya que por sugerencia de Dumbledore y la Orden, tuvo que fingir estar de acuerdo con sus métodos y castigos y seguir siendo enemigo declarado de Harry, aunque, no le importaba reconocer que cuando las cosas se pusieron más feas le hubiese gustado poder revelarse contra todos como un Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, su padre tenía otros planes e incluso le obligó a ser miembro de aquella vergonzosa Brigada Inquisitorial que había creado Umbridge; algo que, aunque no reconocería jamás delante de él, finalmente resultó muy útil, ya que sirvió de tapadera para Harry y para él, tanto para poder verse a solas como para poder fingir castigarle y evitar así que tuviese que lidiar con castigos más crueles de parte de esa perversa mujer.

Como todo no podía ser negativo, aquel quinto curso había sido en el que Draco y su moreno habían comenzado su relación. Entonces aún no era una relación oficial, ni siquiera eran pareja en secreto; simplemente comenzaron a encontrarse para hablar de la Orden y las noticias de Voldemort, y poco a poco su relación evolucionó a una más íntima, donde cuando se encontraban prácticamente se limitaban a besarse; incluso un poco más avanzado el curso comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales muy esporádicamente. Tampoco estaba la situación como para olvidarse completamente de sus problemas con el ogro rosa y el Lord.

Draco se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo al recordar la sensación que tuvo cuando besó por primera vez los suaves y deliciosos labios de Harry; aunque debía reconocer que no solo sus labios eran deliciosos, todo Harry Potter lo era y ese mismo año, pudo comprobarlo.

Impaciente, y de nuevo excitado, tomó la botella correspondiente a quinto curso y siguió el mismo procedimiento que con las anteriores antes de inclinarse ante el pensadero para lanzarse a ver los recuerdos que iban a serle mostrados.

En cuanto aterrizó en el recuerdo vio que se encontraba en una casa que no reconocía pero por la descripción que alguna vez le había hecho Harry parecía la casa de los Black. Estaban en una habitación donde aparentemente dormían Weasley y Harry, a juzgar por cómo estaban de desperdigadas todas sus pertenencias por la estancia. Al mirar la cama, vio sentados al trío dorado hablando en voz baja; se acercó a ellos con intención de poder escuchar lo que decían y se sentó junto a Harry. Al parecer el tema de conversación era Draco mismo; Harry les estaba contando la conversación que mantuvo con Dumbledore en la que le había comunicado la charla que mantuvieron Draco y él a finales de cuarto curso, donde le dijo que estaría de su parte y que no pensaba unirse a los mortífagos.

\- Por el momento Dumbledore piensa que debería ser mantenido en secreto – estaba diciendo Harry – Tanto por los problemas que le podría causar a Malfoy con su padre, como por lo útil que podría ser para la Orden.

\- Pero eso no es justo – Replicó Granger – Solo tiene quince años, no pueden pretender que sea un espía para nosotros, eso es algo sumamente peligroso. ¿Cómo van a…?

\- Lo sé, Herms – le interrumpió el moreno – No será un espía, simplemente deberá fingir no estar en contra de su padre, para evitarse que le haga daño, además, podrá conocer de primera mano quienes de sus compañeros de casa piensan unirse a los mortífagos y quienes podrían unirse a la Orden. Para no levantar sospechas solo le comunicará lo que sepa a Snape y solo nosotros tres sabremos que está de nuestro lado. Debemos fingir que nos llevamos igual de mal que hasta ahora.

\- ¿Harry, estás seguro que es de fiar? – preguntó Weasley mirándole de lado.

\- Dumbledore confía en él. – Afirmó rotundamente Harry.

\- Y en Snape… y tú siempre has dudado de él – dijo tímidamente Hermione - ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado con Malfoy?

\- Supongo que Snape, jamás ha sido amable conmigo y Malfoy lo fue cuando hablamos al final del curso.

\- O sea, que tú confías en él – dijo el pelirrojo – Bueno, Harry, si tú confías en él, bien; pero permíteme que yo me mantenga alerta. Solo por si acaso. Eso de ser amable podría ser solo una treta.

Harry suspiró impaciente

\- Ron – empezó el moreno

\- Solo por si acaso, hermano.

\- Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro signo de que iba a cambiar el recuerdo. Pese a que por una parte se sentía molesto con Weasley por desconfiar de él, había otra que no podía evitar sentir respeto por el pelirrojo ya que había sido el único de los tres que había sacado su instinto Sangrepura y había pensado a fondo en toda la historia y había ido más allá de los simples hechos. De haber estado en su lugar, él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo: permanecer alerta. Solo por si acaso.

Por otra parte, le había sorprendido que Granger se hubiese indignado por que la Orden fuese a ponerle a _él_ en peligro. Estos Gryffindors jamás dejarían de sorprenderle. Además, en esos días, Granger aún no era pareja de Theo, ya que por lo que sabía su relación había comenzado en ese curso, y aquel recuerdo parecía ser de las vacaciones entre cuarto y quinto. Solo por eso intentaría no volver a llamarla sangresucia.

Una vez más, desapareció la escena viéndose envuelto en oscuridad para en seguida, disiparse dando paso a otro recuerdo de su novio. Al observar donde se encontraba se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo aula que había elegido el Draco actual para disfrutar del regalo de su chico y donde se llevó a cabo la conversación que tuvieron a finales del curso pasado. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta detrás de él y vio como Harry y él mismo entraban con el semblante muy serio.

\- Vamos a ver, Potter, cuando aprenderás cuál es tu sitio, mestizo – escupió el Draco del recuerdo mientras se ocupaba de hacerle entrar. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse que no quedaba nadie cerca y cerró la puerta poniendo un hechizo de seguridad. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo ahora con una voz mucho más suave.

\- Lo de siempre: Umbridge. – Contestó secamente el moreno.

\- Debes tener cuidado, Harry. No puedo salvarte siempre de ese sapo y más ahora que va a crear esa absurda Brigada Inquisitorial.

\- ¿Qué harás con eso? – inquirió el moreno.

\- Padre quiere forme parte y mi padrino dice que no debo contradecirle aún, así que supongo que deberé apuntarme. – Contestó con evidente fastidio.

\- Siento que tengas que verte obligado a hacer este tipo de cosas – dijo con voz baja Harry.

El Draco del recuerdo le miró con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. - ¿Quieres dejar el papel de héroe, Harry? Tú también haces cosas que odias, y Weasley y Black… por no hablar del papel de mi padrino en esta historia. Lo que yo tengo que hacer es una minucia en comparación. – dijo enfadado el rubio. Lo que Draco no se esperaba era la respuesta que tuvo Harry a su impulso.

El Gryffindor se acercó a él y le rodeó con los brazos envolviéndolo en un abrazo. El rubio dudó unos instantes pero no tardó en devolvérselo, enterrándose en sus brazos y acariciando su espalda. Draco pudo recordar la sensación de calidez y confort que le envolvió al sentirse abrazado por Harry, fue casi como si encontrara su hogar después de siglos de búsqueda. El rubio espectador supo lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento.

El Draco del recuerdo separó su cabeza buscando la boca de Harry, mientas que con una mano, le sujetaba muy suavemente la barbilla y le acercaba a su propia boca. Harry entreabrió los labios dando la bienvenida al beso que sabía que iba a producirse, mientras iba con su boca al encuentro de la del Slytherin.

Cuando por fin sus labios se encontraron fue como si el mundo se parase. Solo existían ellos dos, solo importaba la caricia de esos suaves labios en los suyos, el delicioso sabor de unos labios entregados al completo en un beso largamente esperado. Draco cerró el abrazo y Harry profundizó el beso de tal manera que desató una pasión incontrolada entre ambos. Las manos recorrían ambos cuerpos con ansiedad, sus bocas succionaban, acariciaban y jugaban con avidez mientras dirigían sus inconscientes pasos hasta uno de los pupitres.

Rápidamente la ropa empezó a desaparecer al ritmo de las caricias ansiosas de ambos jóvenes que no eran conscientes de nada más excepto de la persona que tenían en frente. El rubio decidió entonces soltar la boca del ojiverde para torturar un sonrosado pezón con su deliciosa lengua arrancando un fuerte gemido de placer del Gryffindor que dirigió una mano a la nuca de su amante y otra a la parte baja de la suave espalda, acariciando cada centímetro libre del hermoso rubio.

Entonces, de repente, escucharon las voces de Umbridge y Parkinson que parecía que estaban dirigiéndose a esa parte del pasillo, obligándoles a parar en seco. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar que tomó su varita y con un movimiento de su mano ambos volvían a estar vestidos. Un segundo después alguien intentó abrir la puerta, pero el hechizo puesto por el rubio frenó el intento; el mismo Draco se encargó de quitar el hechizo y abrir la puerta para encontrarse de cara con el sapo rosa y Pansy. Ambos pusieron la excusa de que Draco le estaba impartiendo un castigo, como prefecto que era, y por eso había hechizado la puerta, para evitar que pudiese escapar. Esa explicación pareció convencer al sapo que hizo un gesto de conformidad para después dejarles solos de nuevo. En cuanto quedaron solos, el rubio se encaró a Harry:

\- Debemos ser más cuidadosos si vamos a seguir haciendo esto.

Harry sonrió tímidamente antes de contestar:

\- Sí, definitivamente debemos ser más cuidadosos. – dijo volviendo a acercarse al ojigrís para besarle. – Draco…

\- Dime, Harry – susurró en sus labios el rubio acariciándole una mejilla - ¡Por Salazar, me gustas mucho, Harry!

El moreno dio un respingo antes de mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos instantes que al Slytherin le parecieron eternos; entonces el ojiverde le regaló la más maravillosa de las sonrisas antes de lanzarse a besarle de nuevo.

\- A mí también, Draco. Me gustas mucho. Muchísimo.

La escena, para frustración y enojo del rubio, se oscureció de nuevo para llevarle a otro momento, en ese mismo aula, bastantes semanas después de aquel beso.

La pareja estaba besándose con ternura y suavidad, atesorando cada beso, disfrutando cada caricia. Con besos tortuosamente lentos, muy abrazados para no dejar espacio ni siquiera para el aire. Harry bajó su boca hasta el cuello de Draco que suspiró y gimió el nombre del moreno.

\- No sabes cuánto me gusta besarte, rubio. – Dijo Harry

\- Ni tú cuánto me gusta que beses, Harry – confesó el ojigrís.

Poco a poco fueron subiendo la intensidad de sus caricias, y la exigencia de los besos. Draco se separó a los pocos instantes intentando que ambos pudiesen recuperar el control, pero Harry volvió a atacar su boca y su cuerpo con sus manos.

El Slytherin se dejó hacer unos instantes hasta que volvió a separarse y mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración le dijo:

\- Si no paramos ahora puede que después no pueda hacerlo y no quisiera llegar a un punto que pudiese obligarte a hacer algo que no estuvieses preparado.

Harry se ruborizó al instante pero se acercó a su compañero y pasándole los brazos por la cintura volvió a atrapar su boca para darle un profundo pero corto beso.

\- Creo... creo que - valbuceo Harry - Que estoy preparado para dar ese paso, Draco.

\- Estás seguro - quiso asegurarse el rubio.

Harry asintió.

\- Completamente seguro, Draco.

El ojigrís respiró hondo antes de contestar con una voz ronca producto de la excitación.

\- Ve a la lechucería y coge antes tu capa de invisibilidad. Voy a buscar un sitio donde podamos tener más intimidad. ¿Quieres? - Se aseguró por última vez.

Harry contestó con un necesitado: ¡Quiero!

Draco le dio un último beso y desapareció y con él también lo hizo la escena. Al disiparse la negrura, pudo verse frente a la entrada de las mazmorras de Slytherin.

**[ADVERTENCIA: ESCENA LEMON]**

El Draco espectador pudo ver que estaban en su habitación. Éste había convencido a sus compañeros para que desapareciesen y le dejasen la habitación libre (en realidad los había amenazado pero eso Potter no tenía por qué saberlo, pensó el Draco espectador). Harry había entrado tras él en las mazmorras con la capa de invisibilidad con lo que nadie llegó a enterarse de con quién iba a compartir su cama Draco esa noche.

Nada más entrar a la habitación, Draco le quitó la camiseta. Quería contemplar su torso y, tras un primer vistazo, agarró al moreno de la mano y se lo llevó hasta su cama.

El Draco espectador, se acomodó y se limitó a disfrutar de la escena que iba a desarrollarse delante suyo.

El Draco del recuerdo se sentó en un costado, haciendo que el otro chico se arrodillara en la misma para poder contemplar su torso. Harry ya no estaba tan delgado como la primera vez que lo había visto, sus músculos estaban bien formados gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch y Draco se permitió recrearse por unos instantes en ese pecho cremoso y perfecto antes de pasar las manos por el mismo, acariciándole lentamente y uniendo sus labios a los de Harry. Al principio, el moreno sólo supo dejarse llevar, siguiendo el movimiento de lenguas que le dictaba Draco y estremeciéndose ante el tacto de sus manos, pero pronto sus hormonas ganaron la batalla a la timidez y Harry llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de Draco.

Con nerviosismo y sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer, Harry comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del rubio en medio de húmedos besos. El Slytherin rompió el contacto y se dejó hacer mientras miraba al león con un brillo deseo en sus ojos grises que envalentonó a Harry a seguir la tarea. Con torpeza, metió su mano dentro de los pantalones de Draco y comenzó a acariciar su eje ya duro. El chico dejó escapar un gruñido gutural y buscó su boca con la suya, profundizando el beso al ritmo de las caricias de Harry dentro de su pantalón, quien iba adquiriendo confianza a cada gemido de Draco. Con cada movimiento de caderas Harry comprobaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y, más tranquilo que antes, liberó a su amante de la presión de los calzoncillos y siguió masajeando de abajo hacia arriba.

Draco no pudo seguir sin probar esos deliciosos labios por más tiempo y los volvió a atrapar en un ardiente beso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Draco se separó del Gryffindor y con un esto de impaciencia se sacó la camisa de un solo movimiento, prácticamente arrancándose los botones, para evitar perder el valioso tiempo en insignificantes detalles, más si pensaba en la deliciosa tarea que tenía por delante. Harry aprovechó la situación para, sin rastro de timidez, quitarle los pantalones y los bóxers a su amante de una sola vez con una secuencia de movimientos sensuales que encendieron aún más al rubio. Una vez su compañero estuvo libre de la molesta ropa, Harry se dedicó a masajear su erección con propiedad, cogiendo su grueso pene con una mano, rodeándolo completamente con sus dedos sintiendo la tensión del ojigrís al contacto de los dedos en su hombría.

El moreno comenzó una cadencia de movimientos con su mano, subiendo y bajando… subiendo y bajando… tortuosamente lento pero con un ritmo constante, ejerciendo una presión que supo que era la apropiada por el gemido de satisfacción de su serpiente; Harry se auto felicitó por seguir su instinto en su inexperiencia, siguiendo las pautas que él mismo seguía en sus momentos de autosatisfacción. Draco, cuyas piernas eran ya de mantequilla, incapaces de sostenerle por más tiempo, se recostó en la cama, facilitando al moreno un cambio de posición que le permitió mejorar el exquisito trabajo de su mano, amén de acercar la morena cabeza a la zona que estaba masajeándole al rubio. Con algo de miedo, pero envalentonado por las ganas de sentir su sabor, el león fue acercando tímidamente más y más su cabeza a la masculinidad de Draco. Aún así, su inseguridad era quien ganaba la batalla, ya que, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerle una buena mamada, al ser complemente inexperto temía decepcionarle.

El rubio consciente del miedo de su león y leyendo sus pensamientos, decidió insuflarle valor, enredando sus delicados dedos en el oscuro cabello de Harry, guiándole la cara hacia sus ojos, para dedicarle una mirada y una sonrisa de aliento.

\- Jamás me decepcionarás, pequeño.

El ojiverde, se sintió renovado en su valentía sabiendo que, aunque Draco jamás le forzaría a nada, su rubio deseaba que se deshiciera de esa inútil inseguridad que no le había permitido hasta hoy llegar a saborear las mieles del sexo. Decidido y excitado por adelantado por lo que iba a realizar, le respondió a la sonrisa lujuriosamente volviendo a masajear el miembro de su amante recuperando el ritmo hasta que el rubio gimió de nuevo, y esta vez sí, relamiéndose los labios fue bajando la cabeza hasta la hombría de Draco para llevársela a la boca.

Sin poder resistir la tentación pasó su lengua por el glande lamiéndolo impudorosamente, realizando húmedos círculos en la punta hasta que los jadeos del rubio le envalentonaron para rodear con sus labios el delicioso eje. Fue bajando poco a poco dejando un rastro de saliva hasta engullir parcialmente el sexo del Slytherin, para iniciar una serie de movimientos sinuosos de cabeza, Draco cerró los ojos y se recostó completamente disfrutando de la inexperta caricia, aún sorprendido de la audacia que demostraba Harry en su primera vez. El rubio dejó escapar pequeños gemidos lastimosos, que despejaba las dudas de un Harry que se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien; esa pequeña victoria alentó al ojiverde a incrementar el ritmo de su boca ganándose un jadeo entrecortado del rubio como recompensa.

Draco, cansado de ser el único torturado en esa cama, buscó con su mano izquierda el pantalón de Harry para deshacerse del último escollo entre el rubio y la piel de su amante. Lo desabrochó ansioso por descubrir la masculinidad latente del moreno, comenzó a bajárselo con la torpeza que da la impaciencia, pero necesitó de la cooperación del león que tuvo que dejar su tarea sobre el sexo de Draco casi a regañadientes, para poder acabar de quitárselo. Una vez conseguido el rubio se dispuso a deleitarse con la visión de la gloriosa desnudez del ojiverde. Sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de lujuria que recibía del Slytherin, Harry decidió que era hora de volver a llevar su boca a la erección de su amante, que envolvió con sus labios, engulléndola sin miramientos.

Mientras el Gryffindor arrancaba jadeos incontrolados del rubio con su cálida boca, este se decidió a comenzar su venganza, alargando su mano izquierda al miembro ya erecto del moreno para empezar a masturbarle siguiendo inconscientemente el ritmo de la boca de su primerizo amante en su miembro; consiguiendo así una imagen de conexión perfecta entre los dos amantes.

Atrapado por la bruma del calor, Harry tuvo una idea y demostrando que no por nada era un león la puso en práctica; subió la boca a la punta del sexo del rubio y se dispuso a dar pequeñas y rápidas lamidas, jugueteando con la punta y el presemen, haciendo gemir indecorosamente al dragón. Satisfecho por la reacción de su amante, Harry le recompensó volviendo a su anterior tarea, metiéndose toda la erección que pudo en la boca para reiniciar su delicioso movimiento de cabeza, hasta que un jadeoso Draco volvió a gemir acalorado, quien con un gesto de su mano, decidió parar al ojiverde y hacerle ponerse de pie sobre la cama: había llegado el momento de ser él quien le diese placer a Harry. Sin titubear ni detenerse un solo segundo alcanzó con su boca la ya dura hombría de Harry, introduciéndosela en su húmeda cueva.

Quiso comenzar con un rápido ritmo de succiones moviendo rápidamente la cabeza dentro y fuera, para sorprender a un Harry que no tardó ni un par de segundos en comenzar a gemir. Excitado por los deliciosos gemidos de su moreno, Draco bajó una de sus manos para masajear su propia erección, sin perder ni un ápice del ritmo de una mamada que, demostrando su experiencia, iba profundizando más y más, consiguiendo enloquecer y desquiciar a un león que sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo, entre jadeos y exclamaciones a Merlín, llevó su mano a la nuca de Draco para ayudarle en el movimiento de su cabeza, coordinándolo con el que iniciaba inconscientemente de su cadera. El ojigris miró lujuriosamente desde abajo al moreno sin soltar la boca de su miembro, satisfecho de la reacción de su amante que le correspondió con otra de igual intensidad.

El rubio supo con esa mirada que el león estaba preparado para el siguiente paso, y soltando su miembro, pero sin dejar de acariciar y lamer cada rincón y centímetro de piel a su alcance, le hizo apoyar las rodillas y la cabeza sobre el colchón, dejándole la apetitosa visión de su trasero levantado. Dominado por la tentación, se lanzó a acariciarle las nalgas, apretándolas, masajeándolas, relamiéndose los labios, ansioso por probar esa cremosa y tentadora piel de su trasero, hasta que pudo más su impaciencia y besó y lamió dejando un camino de saliva y pequeños mordiscos por todo su trasero mientras que iba acercándose peligrosamente a su último objetivo.

Sin previo aviso, con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que tomaba su miembro con una mano, pegó su lengua a su entrada y empezó a lamerla, haciendo que un Harry, distraído por las caricias diese un respingo por el doble ataque.

\- ¡Draco, Draco por Merlín! – gimoteó sorprendido el moreno.

Sumergido en las poderosas sensaciones que le llenaban, el muchacho comenzó una serie de movimientos erráticos con su trasero en la boca del rubio, que lamió, besó, mordisqueó suavemente y penetró con su lengua el ano expuesto, jugueteando con su boca por toda la entrada pero sin dejar de masturbar a Harry. Los jadeos entrecortados del león, el movimiento de su cadera y su cabeza echada hacia atrás con los ojos en blanco fueron la señal para avanzar y que Draco comenzase a prepararle.

Sin dejar de lamerle acercó un dedo con el que fue jugueteando por el exterior de su entrada como aviso de lo que acontecería a continuación, con una última húmeda caricia, introdujo el dedo con cuidado, sintiendo como el moreno se tensaba.

\- Relájate, pequeño. Confía en mí. – Susurraba el rubio que fue moviendo poco a poco el dedo en su interior, haciéndolo entrar y salir de él.

Poco a poco Harry dio muestras de sentir mejor la intromisión y el ojigrís aprovechó para introducir un segundo dedo; para ir dilatando más la estrechez del moreno fue variando los movimientos de sus dedos, abriéndolos en tijera, metiendo y sacándolos con cuidado y moviéndolos en círculo. Estos movimientos fueron calentando al Gryffindor, que al poco ya estaba gimiendo pidiendo más, lo cual fue la señal para que Draco introdujese un tercer dedo y le diese un mayor ritmo a sus dedos en la entrada del león. No pasó mucho más hasta que el muchacho jadeó y le rogase que pusiera fin a su tortura.

\- Vamos hurón, entra ya – gimoteó el moreno.

\- ¿Estás listo, pequeño? – se aseguró el Slytherin sin dejar sus movimientos en la entrada del muchacho.

\- Siiihh – gimió Harry.

Draco no se hizo esperar más, se situó detrás de las caderas del moreno y sujetando firmemente su hombría la colocó en su entrada para introducirla poco a poco sintiendo como la estrechez del moreno iba rodeandole según avanzaba. El moreno se tensó al sentir el dolor que acompañaba la invasión e intentó reprimir un gemido de dolor sin éxito, haciendo que Draco detuviese el avance. El rubio comenzó a acariciarle cada centímetro de piel que podía alcanzar y a darle pequeños besos en la espalda para tranquilizarle, a la vez que le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que el Gryffindor se relajó lo suficiente permitiendo que su amante continuase penetrándole poco a poco pero con firmeza.

Con un último golpe acabó de entrar totalmente en el moreno pero prudentemente prefirió esperar unos momentos antes de comenzar a embestir, para que el ojiverde se acostumbrase a la invasión. El rubio preocupado por el dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo su amante, rodeó con sus dedos libres la hombría del moreno y comenzó a masajearle para neutralizar el malestar, hasta que el propio Harry empezó un sinuoso movimiento de caderas invitando al rubio que comenzase a moverse. Draco le concedió el deseo y comenzó con unas embestidas suaves, lentas, perezosas casi, sintiendo el roce centímetro a centímetro, poniendo a prueba el autocontrol del rubio y pronto ambos jóvenes comenzaron a gemir débilmente, aunque al principio, los de Harry eran producto de una especie de dolor placentero o placer doloroso.

Draco, perdiendo la batalla contra su autocontrol, fue aumentando la profundidad de las embestidas hasta tocar cierto punto en Harry que le hizo gemir descontroladamente pero esta vez de puro placer. El ojigrís continuó con un ritmo y profundidad cambiante en las embestidas durante un rato, haciendo que el moreno se retorciese sobre el colchón, jadeando y murmurando palabras inconexas, consiguiendo en el proceso que la espalda de Harry y su propio torso se perlaran de gotitas de sudor que al caer por la espalda dibujaban caminos erráticos que el rubio se encargó de recoger con su lengua, lamiendo las caprichosas y saladas gotitas.

Entonces, Draco decidió probar cara a cara, deseoso de poder ver el rostro desencajado del moreno por la pasión.

\- Déjame verte, pequeño – exigió ansioso el rubio.

Con solo un par de movimientos salió de él y le hizo girarse en la cama para ponerle frente a sí mismo. Le tomó la cara con una de sus manos para acercarla a su boca y comenzar a devorar los labios con una demandante lengua que se movía impaciente por cada rincón de la boca del Gryffindor, mientras este respondía al beso con la misma necesidad, atrapando la cara del rubio con sus manos.

Rompiendo el beso, Draco se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas y con un suave tirón hizo que Harry se colocara a horcajadas entre sus piernas de cara a él. Volviéndole a atrapar los labios en un profundo beso fue direccionando su propia hombría hasta la entrada del moreno e instó a este a que fuese bajando hasta quedar sentado en su regazo, y así mientras el moreno acariciaba su torso, dirigió las piernas de Harry detrás de su cintura para poder profundizar el abrazo y la penetración.

En cuanto se sintieron pegados piel con piel, el rubio tomó al león de las nalgas y besándole de nuevo comenzó de nuevo el vaivén, saliendo y entrando del interior del moreno. A la vez que movían sus caderas, iban coordinando la exigencia de sus lenguas, labios y boca.

Draco llevó una de sus manos hasta la hombría de Harry, y cerrando sus dedos en el firme eje empezó a masturbarlo arrancando jadeos entrecortados del moreno. Retomando los exigentes besos, Harry gemía en su boca, succionando cada vez con más ansia, contagiando al rubio que embistió más duramente.

Finalmente, Harry se derramó primero en la mano del rubio, manchando con su semilla el vientre de ambos, haciendo que sus entrañas se apretase en espasmos, atrapando el miembro de Draco que embistió con más rapidez notando como su propio orgasmo estaba cerca, mientras jadeaba el nombre del Gryffindor esperando la liberación de su semilla que llegó a la vez que daba una última estocada profunda.

Gimió y jadeó antes de dar un par de embestidas más para terminar de descargarse y se dejó caer en el pecho de Harry con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón totalmente desbocado, para con un último beso rodar en la cama, aún abrazado al moreno, completamente agotados. Draco salió de Harry y se acurrucó en su costado besándole el torneado y perlado torso, antes de pasarle un brazo por su cintura. Buscó su boca para besarle con besos tiernos, acariciando los labios del moreno con los suyos, reteniendo el sabor de su amante en su boca, suspendiendo el paso del tiempo en cada caricia de su lengua.

\- Daría lo que fuese porque pudieses quedarte toda la noche conmigo. – Confesó el Slytherin.

\- Me habría encantado. – Contestó apretándose en el regazo de su amante.

Draco le miró intensamente antes de prometerle que encontrarían la manera de que pudiesen pasar la noche juntos sin tener que separarse si lo deseaban.

\- Creo que tengo el sitio perfecto – Contestó Harry mirándole pícaramente.

Draco le miró extrañado y el moreno aprovechó para atraparle de nuevo sus labios. Al romper el beso sonrió ampliamente antes de declararle:

\- Estoy deseando que sea mañana para mostrártelo.

Y con esa última mirada de lujuria y la amplia sonrisa del moreno el recuerdo fue oscureciéndose hasta hacer desaparecer el recuerdo por completo.

El Draco espectador, a estas alturas estaba con una muy dolorosa erección y con la boca completamente seca; se encontró pensando en aquel refrán "cuidado con lo que deseas, no vaya a ser que lo logres". Había deseado que le mostrase alguna escena como la que acababa de ver y ahora se encontraba en el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba.

Gimiendo de excitación Draco sintió la necesidad de encontrarse con el Harry real y repetir algunas de esas últimas escenas que acababa de visionar, cuando entonces sintió el tirón que lo sacó del pensadero y lo devolvió al aula.

(CONTINUARÁ)

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero se haya acercado a lo que esperases. Saludos y seguimos el viernes con el séptimo.**


	7. Sexto año

**Creo que este es el capi más AU de todos, no tanto por lo que cuento como por lo que he llegado a poner en boca de Harry. Es un capi donde se muestra a un Harry un poco menos fuerte de lo que es en los libros. Mis disculpas por ello.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7. 6to Año**

Draco aún tenía la respiración agitada después del último recuerdo mostrado por su novio, además de completamente ruborizado por al atrevimiento de Harry al mostrarle semejante escena. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia, definitivamente le encantaba esa faceta descarada de su león. Siempre buscando nuevas maneras de excitarle, siempre encontrando nuevas maneras de jugar; en cuanto diese con él le demostraría cuan complacido estaba con su regalo.

Decididamente, si antes estaba ansioso por conocer el contenido de las botellitas restantes, ahora estaba completamente excitado y con grandes expectativas ante las dos botellitas que quedaban; y eso que sexto había sido el peor año de sus vidas.

A causa de la petición de Dumbledore de no obrar en contra de su padre hasta que no fuese necesario, se encontró con que Lucius le llevó, por sorpresa y sin posibilidad de avisar ni a Severus ni a Dumbledore, frente a frente con el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso que le pedía que se uniese a sus filas para seguir honrando el nombre de los Malfoy. Como si aquello no hubiese sido poca cosa, el Lord le exigió una prueba para poder ingresar en ejército de mortífagos: Matar a Dumbledore.

Si lo lograba sería un miembro con honores entre los mortífagos, si no lo lograba, el Lord le mataría a él y a su madre. Draco se sintió aterrado ante la posibilidad de que Voldemort les matase, amén que pensaba que no era justo para su madre arrastrarle a ella en las consecuencias de sus decisiones y en la confusión inicial, mantuvo en secreto el encargo ante los miembros de la Orden. Afortunadamente, después de su primer torpe intento de asesinar a su nuevo protector, su padrino descubrió lo que ocurría y prometió ayudarle. Entre él y el director forjaron un plan que dio resultados; debía fingir que seguía intentando matar a Dumbledore con algún método idiota e ineficiente, para tener a Voldemort entretenido mientras la Orden lograba rescatar a su familia.

Avergonzado, tanto por su cobardía como por lo que había hecho no le contó a Harry nada de lo que había estado pasando pero siguió con el plan de fingir ataques para asesinar a Dumbledore, hasta que por error, la comadreja bebió de un hidromiel envenenado que había enviado al nuevo profesor de pociones. El plan inicial era que el hidromiel fuese interceptado inmediatamente por el profesor; Draco suponía que al ser perro viejo, sospecharía de un regalo anónimo y no dudaría en analizarlo y descubrir el veneno antes de poder dañar a nadie y así quedaría cubierta su coartada con un nuevo intento de asesinato frustrado. Jamás imaginó que Slughorn se quedaría el licor y mucho menos que se lo ofrecería a un alumno.

Nada más saber lo que le había ocurrido a Weasley fue a ver al moreno sabiendo que estaría afectado por la suerte de su mejor amigo; y efectivamente, su león estaba muy afectado, tanto que se derrumbó, llorando y maldiciendo desquiciado. Draco jamás había visto así al ojiverde, roto de dolor, destrozado ante la posibilidad de perder a quien consideraba su hermano. Y al verle así el rubio se rompió y confesó todo. Milagrosamente, Harry fue comprensivo y le perdonó; y después de deshacerse del Lord, comenzaron su noviazgo oficial.

Ambos habían lidiado con las reacciones de sus respectivas familias (que habían sido bastante predecibles). Los Weasley fueron comprensivos, aunque hubo de todo un poco nada más comunicarlo, sin embargo, su padre había sido otra historia. Había montado en cólera, diciendo que estaba ensuciando el nombre de los Malfoy, rompiendo la línea Sangrepura al mezclarse con el mestizo que asesinó al Señor Tenebroso. Incluso llegó a insinuar que iba a desheredarle, pero con lo que Lucius no contaba era con encontrarse con la férrea oposición de su esposa que apoyó a su hijo, pese a que Harry no era de su total agrado. Todo _muy_ previsible, realmente.

Además, pensó pícaramente, ese año también tuvo el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en toda su vida; y estaba deseoso por comprobar si su moreno había incluido esa escena en sus recuerdos; así que sin permitirse distraerse más, sacó la penúltima botellita y vertió el contenido en el pensadero para instantes después sumergirse en la extraña sustancia.

Tal y como había pensado que ocurriría, después de sentirse arrastrado por ese algo oscuro y frío hasta el primer recuerdo, se encontró, una vez más, en el mismo aula en el que se encontraba mirando el pensadero y que ya había sido protagonista en anteriores recuerdos. Se sentó en un pupitre cercano a esperar a que comenzase la acción; al instante la puerta se abrió para dejar paso al moreno con una expresión en su rostro de preocupación. El moreno se puso a pasear arriba y abajo por el aula hasta que un par de minutos después apareció Draco.

Harry se abalanzó a los brazos de su yo de sexto antes de tomarle la cara en sus manos y comenzar a besarle por todo el rostro.

\- Harry, pequeño, ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo el rubio extrañado, pero estrechando el abrazo.

\- Que tengo miedo, rubio, eso pasa. – Le contestó el Gryffindor. – Cada vez que te reúnes con tu padre tengo miedo de que descubra la verdad y te haga daño.

El ojigrís sonrió quedamente antes de darle un beso ligero en la sien.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, mi padrino me está enseñando oclumancia y mi padre es tan soberbio que jamás se daría cuenta de que su hijo, _el orgullo de los Sangrepura_ que ha educado, está siguiendo un camino diferente al suyo, por poco que le guste ese camino.

\- No entiendo, si como dices, tu padre no está feliz siguiendo a Voldemort porqué no ha salido de sus filas y se ha pasado a la Orden.

El rubio tomó de la mano a ojiverde para llevarle hasta un pupitre y sentarse allí ambos.

\- Porque es un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no pueden estar del mismo bando que los traidores a la sangre o los – hizo un signo de comillas con los dedos – sangresucia. Y para Lucius Malfoy, comportarse como un Malfoy es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, inclusive sus propios deseos. Aunque no te engañes, mi padre puede no estar de acuerdo con los métodos pero sí con el fondo. Antes de juntarse con un traidor a la sangre, mestizo o no digamos un nacido de muggle, se arrancaría la piel con su propia varita.

\- Rubio, disculpa que te diga esto… pero tu padre es idiota. – dijo el Gryffindor mirándole de reojo.

Draco no pudo por menos que reír antes de darle un beso en los labios.

\- Pues sí, un poco, para que negártelo. – la confesión del rubio le ganó un beso de su amante de esos que tanto le gustaban al ojigrís, lento, pausado, disfrutando de la caricia del labio contra el labio, sintiendo como su león le delineaba la boca con su deliciosa lengua, saboreando con delirio los suaves labios del moreno, dejando que su amante le atrapara el labio con los suyos, deteniendo el tiempo en cada roce de sus lenguas.

Harry se separó levemente para mirarle con profundidad a los ojos; con determinación le tomó la cara con las manos y acercando la suya a su rostro le confesó muy bajito:

\- Draco Malfoy… creo que te amo.

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos extrañamente, antes de pasar sus manos por la espalda de su moreno para atraerle firmemente y dejarle a escasos milímetros de su boca:

\- Harry Potter, te amo.

Ambos chicos se fundieron de nuevo en un beso profundo mientras sus manos volaban por el deseado cuerpo del otro, susurrando de tanto en tanto un _te amo _que se escapaba tanto de unos labios como de los otros.

La escena se volvió a negro cortando el recuerdo, una vez más en lo mejor, y dejando a Draco con la sensación de que su amado novio no era otra cosa que un sádico torturador, porque una persona normal no cortaba SIEMPRE las escenas en la _mejor_ parte.

El humor del rubio no mejoró especialmente al darse cuenta que la nueva escena transcurría una vez más en esa misma aula. Cuando miró a su alrededor lo reconoció a la perfección, ese recuerdo lo tenía grabado él mismo a fuego en su mente.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban acurrucados y abrazados en el suelo en un rincón del aula. Harry lloraba silenciosamente y apretaba los labios para evitar gemir mientras Draco apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del moreno mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. Al cabo de un rato, el Gryffindor rompió el silencio:

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él? ¿Quién querría matar a Ron?

Draco solo le abrazó más fuerte en silencio – Estoy seguro que nadie pretendía matar a Ron, cariño.

\- ¿Entonces que pretendían al envenenar ese hidromiel? ¡Dios! Draco, casi le pierdo. Casi pierdo al único hermano que tengo.

\- Shhh tranquilo, cariño, tranquilo – Draco se veía cada vez más angustiado. – No le has perdido y ese cabeza de chorlito no tardará en ponerse bien.

\- No puedo perderles, amor. Ellos son la única familia de verdad que he tenido jamás, si le pasa algo a Herms o Ron no sé qué… ¡Oh Dios! – El rostro de Harry volvió a llenarse de silenciosas lágrimas.

\- No llores, pequeño, por favor. – Draco estaba él mismo al borde de las lágrimas. – Ven abrázame.

Harry se abrazó a él fuertemente. – Lo siento, amor. Nunca lloro, jamás, pero no puedo evitarlo. He pasado mucho miedo; Ron es muy importante para mí, es la primera persona que se acercó a mí y me ofreció su amistad sincera. No estaría vivo si no fuese por él. Se enfrentó a un asesino por mí, ¿sabes? Se topó de morros con él y le espetó que para tocarme a mí primero debía matarle a él. Y cada vez que tenía que enfrentarme a Voldermort, él ha estado allí… - Harry calló de repente – Amor, ¿Estás llorando?

\- Lo siento, cariño, lo siento muchísimo – Draco tenía la cara bañada en sus lágrimas. – Es culpa mía. Todo es culpa mía.

\- Draco, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya? – Harry le miraba horrorizado.

\- El Lord… me encargó… y yo no pude… mi madre… ¡Harry lo siento mucho! – Balbuceaba entre sollozos el rubio.

\- ¿Qué maldiciones estás diciendo, Draco Malfoy?- exigió Harry.

Como pudo, porqué seguía sollozando, el muchacho le explicó todo al ojiverde, que en un principio quedó muy callado, transmitiéndole al Slytherin con sus ojos lo traicionado que se sentía, mientras el rubio seguía intentando conseguir su perdón.

\- Te lo suplico, Harry. Perdóname, cariño.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe? – preguntó el moreno sin mirarle a los ojos.

\- Mi padrino y Dumbledore.

\- ¿Dumbledore? ¿Dumbledore lo sabe y ha permitido que casi mates a Ron? – Chilló Harry.

\- ¡No! No es así, pequeño. Cuando Voldemort me amenazó con asesinarme a mí y a mi madre, tuve tanto miedo que intenté llevar a cargo el encargo, pero inconscientemente no era capaz de hilar un plan consistente, hasta que pensé en el collar maldito, que debía llegar directamente a manos de Dumbledore, pero me salió mal. Después de eso, mi padrino nos sonsacó y presionó a mí y a mi padre hasta que consiguió averiguar lo que ocurría. Entonces, él se puso en contacto con el director y me dijo que no me preocupara que la Orden conseguiría salvarnos a mí y a mi madre, pero que para ganar tiempo, fingiera seguir intentando matar a Dumbledore planeando estrategias para que fracasasen. Uno o dos días antes de lo de Ron le mandé la botella a Slughorn, pero no pude avisar a mi padrino porque estaba de misión y tampoco era seguro hablar directamente con Dumbledore. El plan era, que al haber ataques, si Slughorn recibía una botella anónima de hidromiel, siendo alguien experimentado, lo primero que haría sería analizarlo y descubriría que estaba envenenado. Pero ese idiota, no solo no lo analizó si no que se lo dio a un estudiante.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – preguntó aún serio pero viéndose menos herido el moreno.

\- Porque estaba avergonzado, pequeño. ¿Cómo iba a mirarte a la cara y decirte lo que debía hacer? Tenía miedo de Voldemort, sentía desprecio por mi mismo por lo que debía hacer, estaba completamente confundido porque no veía ninguna salida. Y me daba vergüenza, con todo lo que estás haciendo para derrotarle, llenarte con más preocupaciones.

\- Eres un maldito idiota, Malfoy. Tendrías que haber confiado en mí. Y en tu padrino. Y en Dumbledore. ¡Estuviste a punto de matar a Ron! Y seguro que se podía haber evitado desde el principio si hubieses confiado en nosotros.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho, Harry! ¡Estaba paralizado por el terror! – Draco comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh! Ven aquí, cariño – Harry le envolvió en un abrazo – Entiendo que tuvieses miedo, amor, pero aún así debía haber confiado en nosotros.

\- Padrino me dijo lo mismo, pero… yo…

\- Vale, ya déjalo. Ron se pondrá bien y Katie también, por fortuna para todos. – Harry le miró a los ojos – No sé si hubiese podido perdonarte si Ron hubiese muerto. Te amo, pero él es mi hermano y lo amo también.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Jamás fue mi intención dañar a nadie con ese hidromiel, te lo juro.

\- Te creo, Draco.

Y justo cuando iban a besarse, la escena volvió a negro, ante la desesperación del Draco espectador. Cuando se aclaró la imagen, vio que seguía en la misma aula. Harry y él estaban discutiendo a voz en grito. Por la ropa y las heridas a medio curar que llevaban ambos, además de que recordaba perfectamente esa discusión, supo que era poco después de la batalla donde derrotaron a Voldemort, cuando descubrieron que Granger llevaba varios meses enredada con su amigo Theo.

\- ¡Un mortífago, Draco! – Chillaba Harry.

\- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, Potter. – Arrastró las palabras el rubio – Theo jamás estuvo de ese lado, no tiene la marca y se desentendió de su padre durante todo el curso. Sabes perfectamente que tanto Blaise como Theo estaban bajo la vigilancia de la Orden por su seguridad por no haberse posicionado del lado de Voldemort.

\- Tus amiguitos desprecian a los nacidos muggle – volvió a arremeter Harry – No me fio de él.

\- Harry, deja ya de hacer de hermano sobreprotector, eso es cosa de Weasley. Si Theo ha visto algo en Granger, y créeme que pese a que lo respeto, soy incapaz de imaginar que ha podido ser, nosotros no podemos meternos en medio. Ellos se han elegido, dejémosles tranquilos con su elección y ya les apoyaremos cuando rompan.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Tú también piensas que ese noviazgo es un error! – Acusó el moreno.

\- Yo no pienso nada, Harry. El único noviazgo que me interesa es el nuestro – declaró pacientemente el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? Nosotros no somos novios. Ni siquiera sé lo que somos – dijo furioso el moreno.

\- Pues este es un buen momento para que solucionemos esa cuestión, ¿No crees? – Dijo con seriedad Draco, que se puso de pie arreglándose unas inexistentes arrugas en la ropa – Harry Potter, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Evidentemente, en ese preciso instante, la escena desapareció para, dejar paso al negro y al rubio con ganas de asesinar a su león, ya que le hubiese encantado escuchar de nuevo a su chico decir el apresurado y efusivo ¡Sí! con que le deleitó aquel día; afortunadamente, al esclarecerse la imagen, pudo comprobar aliviado que estaba en el mismo sitio, y mismo momento, solo que se había saltado una pequeña parte, para adelantarle en los acontecimientos.

De hecho, ambos ya habían perdido la ropa que había quedado olvidada en un montón, sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban apoyados. En el recuerdo, Draco podía verse a sí mismo sentado en uno de los pupitres con la cara desencajada reflejando el dulce martirio al que le estaba sometiendo Harry. Concretamente, el moreno estaba acuclillado delante del rubio y lamia con fruición su miembro. El Gryffindor iba jugando con la lengua en el glande para después recorrer tortuosamente con los labios por toda la longitud del sexo, volver a subir y tragárselo entero; después de repetir la secuencia decidió empezar unos vaivenes arriba y abajo lentos y tortuosos, haciendo que el rubio sintiese espasmos a cada milímetro que su hombría era acariciada con los lujuriosos labios. El moreno repetía la cadencia de estos movimientos con los ojos cerrados, estimulándose su propia erección con una mano, hasta que el rubio, enloquecido ya, le sujetó la cabeza y comenzó con unas poderosas embestidas en su boca que hicieron que Harry mirare a su serpiente con los ojos verdes inyectados de orgullo ante la lujuria que había conseguido desatar en su rubio.

El moreno volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de cómo la masculinidad de su hombre le llenaba la boca; los gemidos de Draco iban en aumento junto con los jadeos y las exclamaciones inconexas hasta que el Gryffindor, puso una mano en su vientre para que parase el movimiento de su cadera, para después llevar la otra mano a la base del miembro del rubio y apretó para evitar que se corriese antes de empezar la verdadera fiesta. Se fue levantando para atrapar los labios del rubio, lamiendo con pasión cada centímetro de piel que fue encontrando por el camino, hasta que se topó con su deliciosa boca, y la atrapó con fiereza, batallando con sus lenguas, devorando sus labios, queriendo fundirse con el hombre al que amaba y deseaba.

Después de unos intensos minutos, el rubio se separó de Harry para hacerles invertir las posiciones que habían ocupado instantes antes. El Slytherin se paró un segundo a mirar hacia arriba, gozando de la sensación de poder que le daba la mirada de necesidad en su moreno. Sabiéndole a su merced, engulló su erección sin dejar de mirarle, disfrutando del gemido que se le escapó al moreno. Comenzó una serie de subidas y bajadas con su boca y mano que consiguieron que pronto Harry perdiese la noción de la realidad. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, el moreno pasó una mano por el rubio cabello de su amante forzando un aumento del ritmo en las subidas y bajadas, mientras que con la otra mano la posó sobre uno de los rosados pezones de su serpiente acariciando y pellizcándolo, mientras gimoteaba de puro placer.

Cuando el Draco del recuerdo decidió acompañar la felación con un tortuoso masaje en los testículos del león, el Draco espectador al ver el espasmo de placer con el que el moreno reaccionó, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, sacó su propio miembro, seguro de que nadie podría verle y comenzó a acariciarse. Mientras, el moreno indicó al rubio empujándole suavemente hacia arriba por las axilas que se levantase. Volvió a atrapar sus labios, esta vez con más delicadeza pero profundamente, mientras con una de sus manos iba buscando su varita que había quedado olvidada encima de la ropa desechada. En cuanto la atrapó, conjuró uno de los hechizos de transformación de McGonagall para convertir una de las mesas en una cómoda y enorme cama. Cayeron sobre ella, abrazados y sin dejar de besarse ni un solo segundo. Las caricias sobre sus pieles iban aumentando de intensidad hasta que pronto no fue suficiente.

Sin desprenderse de su boca, Harry fue tanteando por el cuerpo del rubio hasta atrapar su erección y comenzar a estimularla con rápidos movimientos arriba y abajo; el rubio no se hizo esperar y respondió de la misma manera, atrapó el miembro del moreno y comenzó a masajearlo duramente provocando un gemido del muchacho en su boca. Con una sonrisa de maldad, separó su boca de la de su amante y la dirigió hasta uno de los endurecidos pezones de Harry mordisqueándolo, mientras que con su mano atrapó ambas erecciones y comenzó a frotarlas arrancando un jadeo entrecortado del moreno.

\- Amor… - Consiguió susurrar Harry antes de gimotear de placer.

Draco aumentó las fricciones de sus sexos sin dejar de torturar los pezones del Gryffindor, que se retorcía y gemía sin control incapaz salir de la neblina de placer al que estaba siendo sometido. El rubio decidió entonces que necesitaba volver a probar el sabor de Harry y separándose cambió su posición hasta quedar en dirección opuesta a la del moreno para atrapar su miembro con la boca; el león aprovechó la ocasión para recolocarse también, hasta quedar con la cara sobre el sexo del Slytherin, atrapándolo con sus labios para deleite del rubio; durante minutos tan solo se pudo escuchar en el aula los sonidos de succión y gemidos acallados de ambos amantes.

Llevando una vez más el control de la situación, el Draco del recuerdo hizo girar a Harry en la cama; le alzó las caderas para dejar ante sí la visión de los perfectos y redondeados glúteos del moreno. El Slytherin, excitado ante la promesa que contenía ese trasero, comenzó a delinear con su lengua el contorno de la suave nalga, dejando leves mordiscos que hacían gruñir de placer al moreno. Este, jadeando y boqueando echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras comenzaba un movimiento circular con sus caderas para sentir la lengua de su novio por todo el trasero.

Cada vez más impaciente, el ojigrís dirigió su atención a la apretada entrada del Gryffindor que gimió y arqueó la espalda al sentir la lengua sobre tan sensible zona. Draco, lamió y mordisqueó con gula, cada vez más ansioso por introducirse en su amante; los gemidos y espasmos de placer del moreno llevaron al rubio casi a perder el control y envuelto en una bruma de placer y ansiedad sujetó su miembro frente a la entrada de Harry y de una sola estocada penetró en la dulce y apretada cueva del moreno. Harry que estaba aún atrapado por la neblina de placer no llegó a sentir dolor por la brusca intromisión; al contrario, la ruda estocada había rozado su punto más sensible y se sintió arrastrado a un maremoto de placer y lujuria haciéndole perder cualquier contacto con la realidad que no fuese el grueso miembro de su novio entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Ansioso por sentir más y más, el moreno comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas aumentando así la fricción y la profundidad de las estocadas del Slytherin que enloquecido se abrazaba firmemente al pecho del moreno con los ojos en blanco, mientras llevaba un ritmo infernal de profundas y rápidas estocadas.

Incapaces de seguir sujetándose, se dejaron caer sobre la cama sin perder en ningún momento el contacto de sus cuerpos. Draco pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Harry se sirvió de ellos de apoyo para seguir con las duras penetraciones. El moreno sentía el cálido aliento de Draco acariciándole el cuello y buscó con su mano su cabeza para llevarle hasta su boca y besarle en un beso tan duro como las estocadas del rubio. Con la misma brusquedad el rubio se separó e hizo girar de nuevo a Harry, se posicionó encima de él, parándose un segundo a deleitarse con la imagen de su moreno expuesto para él, con el rostro reflejando el intenso placer que sentía y el cuerpo perlado de sudor; incapaz de esperar más, Draco fue abriéndole las piernas y penetrándole, esta vez lentamente, disfrutando del dulcísimo recorrido. Una vez dentro de su húmeda cavidad, comenzó un nuevo vaivén que comenzó lento y tortuoso, hasta que Harry con un gruñido de protesta comenzó con unos movimientos rápidos atrás y adelante auto empalándose para deleite del rubio.

El Draco espectador incrementó también las fricciones en su erección, lubricándose con su propio líquido seminal, consiguiendo un movimiento más fluido y una sensación mucho más placentera. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los de la pareja del recuerdo que seguía con el mismo vaivén coordinado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el Draco del recuerdo empezó a boquear signo de que su orgasmo estaba próximo, a la vez que el moreno sintiendo llegar el suyo arqueó las caderas para sentir las penetraciones más profundamente. El rubio, sintiendo como llegaba su orgasmo, dio unas últimas estocadas duras y precisas llevándose el orgasmo del moreno con el suyo con un gruñido de placer que inundó toda el aula y consiguió que el Draco espectador llegase a su propio orgasmo derramando su semilla en su mano. El del recuerdo se dejó caer sobre el moreno que le abrazó mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco. Unos últimos espasmos de placer recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio que rodó al costado del Gryffindor aún boqueando.

\- Wow. Eso ha sido… - comenzó el moreno.

\- Grandioso – terminó el Slytherin.

El Draco espectador no podía estar más de acuerdo, que sonriendo mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración pensó que por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado dos orgasmos con un mismo polvo. Cuando aún luchaba para recuperar el ritmo de su corazón sintió el tirón que le sacaba del último recuerdo, para volver a ese aula que estaba teniendo mucha presencia en los recuerdos de su novio.

(CONTINUARÁ)

* * *

**Y ya solo queda un capítulo! Finalmente he decidido no dividirlo y postearlo de golpe. Eso sí, tendrás que esperar al domingo... o al lunes 15, depende de lo malvada que me sienta el domingo. Pero valdrá la pena (o eso espero, vamos), es un capítulo bastante largo, tanto que podría pasar por un Long Shot.**


	8. Séptimo año y final

**Aquí traigo el último capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes Joycee. (Y los demás lectores también!)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: Séptimo año y final.  
**

Después de ver el contenido de las dos últimas botellitas, Draco Malfoy supo con toda seguridad que su regalo pretendía ser una especie de tortura lenta y cruel, y gracias a ese convencimiento en esos instantes no acababa de tener claro de que tenía más ganas; si de procurarle a su león la misma sádica tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido o de ir a buscarle para encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de la cama en una semana. En todo caso, ambas opciones deberían esperar ya que aún faltaba una última botella, que debía corresponder a este curso, séptimo.

Draco supuso que esta botellita sería la más breve, ya que pese a que estaba siendo el mejor año de su vida, este aún no había terminado. Aún así, habría muchas cosas que mostrar, como la conversación que tuvieron con Lucius, explicándole que eran novios oficiales, y la sorpresa e indignación del mismo cuando le confirmaron que no pretendían buscar su aprobación, se estaban limitando a comunicárselo, para que supiese a qué atenerse. Aún recordaba la cara de su padre…, afortunadamente su madre supo capear la situación. Por fortuna, su padre les había dejado en paz al comprobar _ciertas_ ventajas de ser el suegro de Harry.

O el día en que él y Weasley hicieron las paces definitivamente y se vio recompensado muy dulcemente por su novio. ¡Oh! Sí, esperaba especialmente que esa recompensa estuviese entre los recuerdos.

Dudaba que entre los recuerdos pudiese encontrar la reacción de sus amigos y compañeros, ya que curiosamente, ninguno de sus compañeros de colegio había reaccionado excesivamente mal, aunque también era verdad que ellos no eran la típica pareja que hacía grandes demostraciones de amor y cariño en público, así que cabía la posibilidad de que no llegaran a creerlo del todo. Seguro que ninguno de esos bobos permanecería indiferente si supiesen como eran en privado. Porque en público eran más bien sobrios, pero ¡ay amigos! en privado despilfarraban en cariños, caricias y demostraciones de cuanto se amaban.

Draco era incapaz de sobrevivir un solo día sin mirar a los ojos de su moreno, necesitaba más que el aire ser besado por esos deliciosos labios, consideraba obligatorio para subsistir degustar esa exquisita piel al menos una vez al día. Pero también necesitaba, hablar con él, pasear juntos, escucharle de su día y contarle cuanto le había extrañado. Amaba despertar y encontrar en su mesita de noche una nota de su ojiverde diciéndole cuando le quería, o imaginarse la cara que iba a poner Harry al encontrar las que él le escondía en ocasiones en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ellos no eran de hacerse muchos regalos, sin embargo a ambos les gustaba tener pequeños detalles con el otro; como por ejemplo, guardar un trozo de pastel del postre cuando servían al favorito de su novio, aplazar los propios deberes para ayudar al otro en alguna asignatura especialmente difícil, esperarse en la puerta a que el otro saliese de clase cuando tenían alguna hora libre, o colarse en la habitación del otro solo para desearle buenas noches.

No es que fuesen una pareja superromanticona, simplemente les gustaba cuidar su relación. Draco se sabía tan amado como él amaba a Harry, y después de todo lo que habían pasado ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder lo que tenían.

Con este último pensamiento, tomó en sus manos la última botella y siguió el procedimiento habitual antes de sumergirse en la sustancia que contenía los recuerdos de Harry; inmediatamente Draco sintió como algo tiraba de él sumiéndole en una fría y húmeda oscuridad y sin tiempo siquiera a marearse por el tirón aterrizó en un nuevo recuerdo.

Había aparecido al aire libre, y al echar un vistazo a su alrededor pudo ver que estaba en los jardines de La Madriguera, cerca del lago que había al lado de la _casa _(si La Madriguera merecía al nombre)_._ El rubio decidió pasearse por los alrededores hasta encontrar a su novio y ver lo que quería mostrarle.

No tardó en encontrarle ya que el moreno estaba tumbado en la orilla del lago junto con Weasley y Granger. Estaban hablando de sus respectivas parejas y de las diferencias en sus relaciones, poco después la conversación derivó en cómo habían tomado algunos hábitos de sus parejas. A Harry le achacaron que desde que estaba con él siempre llegaba tarde, especialmente por las mañanas.

\- No es culpa mía, Draco siempre me despierta con un beso en el cuello, y claro, una cosa lleva a la otra y… llegamos tarde.

\- ¡No seas falso, Harry Potter! La culpa no es solo suya, si quisieras llegar puntual lo haríais. Sabes perfectamente que el hurón come de la palma de tu mano. – Se reía Weasley.

\- Eh cállate, eso no es verdad. – se defendió Harry.

\- Sabes que sí, _pequeño_. – Bromeó usando el sobrenombre que siempre usaba Draco para Harry – El pobre baila al son que tocas. Le tienes loco, por más que se quiera hacer el duro cuando estáis en público. – siguió con la burla el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Pobre? ¿Desde cuándo te pones de su parte?

\- Desde que hablamos el otro día e hicimos las paces. Por el bien de nuestra amistad y vuestra relación. – declaró Ron.

\- ¿Perdón? Que tu y mi… ¿en serio? – exclamó un sorprendidísimo Harry.

\- Pero Ron, ¿pretendes que nos creamos que ahora te llevas bien con tu némesis? – intervino una no menos sorprendida Granger.

\- No seáis infantiles. El hurón y yo hablamos seriamente, debatimos y tratamos de abordar el tema con la mayor madurez posible, sí he usado la palabra madurez, ni se os ocurra burlaos, bueno, el caso es que prometimos poner todo de nuestra parte para que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros. Por ti. – Añadió mirando a Harry – Porque lo pasas mal cuando discutimos y ambos te queremos lo suficiente para dejar de lado todo lo pasado.

\- ¡Ronald Weasley! Si no lo veo no lo creo – Aseguró Granger – ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amigo Ron? – Bromeó la muchacha.

\- Ron… - Harry estaba visiblemente emocionado – Esto es… - El moreno se abalanzó sobre su amigo, aún tumbado, y le abrazó fuertemente. – Ron, eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener. Eres… Eres el mejor hombre del universo – Harry volvió a abrazarle y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Un Ron bastante azorado devolvió el abrazó antes de revolverle el pelo amistosamente al moreno.

\- Te quiero, hermano. Y es fácil darse cuenta de que el hurón también, además he de reconocer que te ha cuidado desde quinto cuando tuviste que soportar al sapo de Umbridge. Supongo que me di cuenta que ese Malfoy tampoco está tan mal.

\- Oooh! – Exclamó enternecida Granger mientras Harry volvía a abrazar con fuerza al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Harry! Si me abrazas así a mí – dijo divertido el pelirrojo – que no harás con el hurón cuando le pilles – dijo soltando una carcajada.

\- mmm cierto… - Harry se quedó pensativo con una mirada pícara – Chicos, creo que tengo que irme… había… esto… había olvidado que tenía que ir a recoger algo al… al callejón Diagon, sí, eso es, al callejón Diagon.

Weasley y Granger se miraron durante un segundo y estallaron en carcajadas tan fuertes que pronto necesitaron sujetarse la tripa.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó ruborizado Harry.

\- Nada, nada – respondió el pelirrojo intentando controlar su risa – Por cierto, dale recuerdos al hurón de nuestra parte, ¿Vale? Y dile que ya me dará las gracias más adelante.

Ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas ante el evidente mosqueo del moreno.

Aun resonando las risas en los oídos de Draco la escena se volvió a negro, mientras el rubio pensaba que el pobre león era demasiado evidente; de hecho no podía evitar ponerse de parte de Weasley y seguro que de haber estado allí, él hubiese se hubiese reído también con ellos. Aunque se guardaría mucho de decírselo a Harry. Sin poderlo evitar empezó a reír también mientras se disipaba la oscuridad.

Nada más aclararse la escena vio que estaban en la mansión Malfoy, más concretamente en su habitación. Dirigió su mirada a la cama donde podía verse durmiendo todavía, solo y completamente desnudo después de una sesión de "recompensa por hacer las paces con Ron". Sonriendo pícaramente se sentó en su sillón favorito, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Poco después, tal y como recordaba, Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación prácticamente a la vez que él se despertaba…

—Oh ¿ya estás despierto? Vaya, y yo que quería despertarte con un beso en el cuello como tú haces conmigo. Te traigo el desayuno.

Al girarse hacia la puerta se encontró con un Harry que solo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y que traía la bandeja con el desayuno: fruta, un bollito de crema y un zumo de calabaz. Dejó la bandeja en su regazo y se acomodó a su lado para darle un beso.

—Buenos días, amor.

—Buenos días, león.

Draco empezó a saborear de la mano de Harry pequeños trozos de fruta, aprovechando para dar ligeros e insinuantes lametones a los dedos de su novio.

—La fruta está deliciosa, pero me gustan más tus labios. —dijo Draco antes de besarle.

Harry correspondió el beso de inmediato, jugueteando con sus labios antes de profundizarlo. Gimió al sentir a su compañero de juegos incitándolo y provocándolo mientras Draco clavaba sus cortas uñas en su nuca para impedir que éste se alejara ni un solo milímetro. El moreno atrapó los labios del Slytherin entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolos con parsimonia, probando el sabor de la fruta que antes había comido el rubio. Los besos de Harry no eran largos, todo lo contrario, eran lentos, suaves, sólo labios. Como si el Gryffindor quisiera saborear el momento, como si quisiera prolongar cada roce de labio contra labio y recordar cada pedazo de piel. Lamió y probó el néctar que escapaba de la boca del rubio entre jadeos y mordisqueó los suaves labios de su novio sin llegar a profundizar más el beso.

El moreno detuvo la deliciosa tortura a la que estaba sometiendo a Draco y alejó sus labios de los de su novio. Cogió con parsimonia un pequeño trozo de melón de la bandeja —que aún reposaba entre su cuerpo y el de Draco—, llevó el pequeño pedazo de fruta a sus dientes y lo mordisqueó lentamente bajo la intensa mirada gris del otro. Entonces, cogió la bandeja con la misma pereza de quien debe trabajar cuando prefiere estar descansando en la calidez de su lecho y la dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

Y ahí comenzó el verdadero juego. Con el pedazo de melón todavía entre sus dientes Harry se agachó hacia los labios de Draco y los pintó con el dulce jugo que expulsaba la pieza de fruta. Después, volvió a besarle con lentitud, lamiendo y probando el sabor de la fruta en los labios de su marido, recostándolo lentamente contra los cojines de la cama. Harry besó y probó esos labios de los que jamás se cansaría mientras sus manos palpaban el cuerpo ajeno. Era delicioso sentir la calidez y suavidad de su piel. Era sumamente placentero sentir los gemidos de Draco escapar de su boca mientras pellizcaba con delicadeza el pequeño trozo de piel rosada que era su pezón. Era casi orgásmico llegar al centro de placer de Draco y notarlo ya despierto.

Pero lo que más adoraba Harry, por encima de todo, era escuchar los gemidos del rubio, verlo jadeante y excitado por su causa. Y se dispuso a hacer que la serpiente se retorciera del más puro éxtasis. Mientras su mano apresaba perezosa el miembro de Draco y comenzaba el delirante movimiento que lo llevaría a la cumbre, sus labios viajaron hacia su cuello dejando un húmedo rastro de saliva, labios y besos. Lamió toda la piel del cuello, deleitándose en el viaje hacia el lóbulo del hombre que se retorcía bajo sus manos y cuyos suspiros ascendían en tono junto con la respiración de su dueño. Se divirtió mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja provocando un jadeo excitado de Draco.

Y cuando se vio saciado del cuello, el moreno dejó un reguero de besos hasta los erectos pezones de Draco, ganándose gemido tras gemido, cada vez más alto, cada vez más fuerte. Se entretuvo mordiendo el pezón para luego calmar el placentero dolor con pequeños lametones de su lengua y succionando el pequeño y rosado pedazo de piel. Harry alternaba mordiscos y lametones con besos y succiones hasta que ambos pezones estuvieron completamente endurecidos. Draco tenía la piel pálida perlada de sudor, sus ojos grises estaban entrecerrados mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza, intentando contener los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas bajo él y sus caderas se movían inconscientemente, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba la mano de Harry. El moreno sonrió, ésa era una imagen gloriosa.

Continuó su camino de descenso, besando y probando cada pedazo de piel que se le ponía por delante. Al llegar al ombligo, Harry se recreó en los pelillos rubios, casi blancos, que allí había, para continuar el camino descendente hasta la vigorosa erección. Besó la punta del eje, saboreando la esencia de Draco y lo abarcó dentro de su boca sin ningún rodeo. Los gemidos de Draco ya eran incontrolables, el rubio se retorcía en la cama llevando sus manos a los oscuros cabellos del hombre que lo torturaba de tan placentera manera.

Draco gemía y se mientras Harry devoraba tan delicioso manjar. Subía y bajaba sobre el eje a la vez que su mano acunaba los testículos de Draco. El moreno abarcó su erección hasta la base, la punta rozaba su garganta.

— ¡Oh, Merlín sí! —Draco no pudo evitar que el grito se escapara de sus labios.

Harry sólo pudo sonreír y seguir con la tarea. Draco estaba en el borde. Él lo mantenía en el borde.

Al final, el Gryffindor se apiadó de su novio y permitió que alcanzara el clímax, y en dos fuertes movimientos Draco terminó en su boca con un grito extasiado. Mientras Draco se rompía en mil pedazos dentro del cúmulo de sensaciones que era su orgasmo. Harry comenzó a subir con lentitud, besando en el camino cada trocito de piel que fue encontrando, mientras el rubio calmaba su respiración poco a poco.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, Draco se aseguró de agradecerle el reciente éxtasis, sujetando su nuca para profundizar el beso y saborear su propia esencia en la boca de su novio mientras con la otra mano acercaba sus centros de placer. Ante la intensidad que iba alcanzando el beso, Harry se posicionó mejor entre las piernas del Slytherin rozando sus sexos con premeditada perfidia, tomando de nuevo el control del beso. Ante aquello Draco simplemente se retorció juguetón, adoraba cuando Harry se ponía posesivo en la cama, pero él tampoco iba a quedarse atrás, así que continuó con la batalla de lenguas. Un combate donde el vencedor obtenía una dulce victoria, pero donde tampoco había perdedor. Las húmedas y resbaladizas lenguas parecían bailar un ardiente vals en el que Harry no podía dejar de gemir con cada nuevo embiste de su novio, que coordinaba los ataques de su lengua con las embestidas a su centro de placer.

Pero Draco quería agradecerle apropiadamente y de un fuerte tirón que dejó a Harry completamente su merced, el rubio comenzó con su regalo de agradecimiento. Succionó su lengua juguetonamente, en una clara insinuación de lo que vendría después. Intenso, placentero y excitante. Harry poco pudo hacer ante el fuego que parecía consumir a su novio, más que seguir el juego de pasos que éste le imponía. Sus gemidos eran tan incontrolados que apenas podía recordar ni su propio nombre, mucho menos acordarse de lo que era respirar.

Con el deseo latiendo en su garganta, el rubio se dirigió hacia el hinchado miembro de su novio y lo devoró con hambre. De un solo golpe, Draco rodeó con su boca al moreno y aspiró con fuerza, haciendo que Harry gimiera aún más fuerte. Empezó a mover la cabeza, rodeando la punta con su lengua cuando llegaba al inicio de la enorme erección y, dando pequeños besos, volvía a abrir su boca para abarcarlo por completo. Draco notaba en la garganta la erección de Harry, que gemía impúdicamente sin contención alguna, y decidió hacer que sus jadeos aumentaran aún más. Con sus manos aprovechó para acunar los testículos de Harry, mientras éste marcaba el frenético ritmo de las embestidas con sus dedos enredados entre los mechones rubios. Draco lamió el eje de su novio tan golosamente como si fuera la cosa más dulce que hubiera probado nunca. Succionó el líquido que escapaba del miembro de Harry y lamió con fruición toda su longitud antes de introducírselo nuevamente en su boca mientras acariciaba con deleite los llenos testículos.

Ante el inconsciente movimiento de caderas de su amante, Draco decidió enloquecerlo un poco más y dirigió una de sus manos más allá, hacia la entrada de Harry quedándose en un punto intermedio. Con la seguridad que sólo puede proporcionar la experiencia, el rubio tocó ese punto que sabía volvía loco a su novio y lo masajeó a la vez que apresaba fuertemente su miembro entre sus labios. Harry gimió de sorpresa y placer ante aquello, dando una pequeña embestida más fuerte que las otras que logró crear un jadeo de pura satisfacción en la garganta de Draco, haciendo vibrar el su miembro muy cerca del éxtasis. En venganza por las acometidas del moreno, Draco comenzó a juguetear con su entrada y, aunque no era ni mucho menos su primera vez, Harry sintió que no había experimentado algo igual en su vida.

—Draco me estás matando, amor. —gimió Harry.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio introdujo los testículos del hombre en su boca para juguetear con ellos y apresó con la mano libre su miembro mientras con la otra seguía torturando la estrecha entrada. En respuesta a ello, Harry abrió las piernas aún más para facilitarle la tarea. Pero Draco quería saborear a su novio por completo, así que lo instó a alzar las caderas y, en cuanto Harry hubo obedecido, lo sujetó firmemente de los muslos para que no pudiera moverse. Lamió, besó y mordisqueó todo rastro de piel que se le ponía por delante, fue avanzando lentamente, entre beso y beso, hasta la entrada del moreno, que penetró de una sola estocada haciendo que éste gimiese sin control.

—Draco, por Merlín… ¡Draco! – gemía el moreno con voz entrecortada, mientras sentía como su marido jugueteaba con su entrada.

A esas alturas, lamía y succionaba hambriento mientras iba introduciendo sus dedos en la entrada de Harry, primero uno y luego otro. Un tercero se les unió más pronto que tarde y Harry solo podía sentir ante lo que su novio le estaba haciendo. Sentir, gemir, jadear y retorcerse entre sus fuertes brazos al punto del orgasmo. Draco no le daba tregua ni cuartel, jugueteaba con su lengua y penetraba su entrada con la misma desesperación que su primera vez hacía un par de años. Cuando fue notorio, por sus gemidos, jadeos y sus exclamaciones a Merlín, que Harry estaba a punto de estallar, el rubio centró su atención en la hinchada erección y succionó con fuerza, haciendo que la entrada del hombre apresara sus dedos con la misma hambre que él lamía su miembro.

El clímax llegó con un jadeo de ambos, Harry se desplomó en la cama extasiado y Draco se escurrió de entre sus piernas para llegar hasta sus labios. Lamió y besó su pecho, acarició sus costados y, finalmente, se acostó a su lado, respirando tan entrecortadamente como el propio moreno.

Sin embargo, esta paz no duró mucho y en pocos minutos el rubio fue bajando por el cuerpo de su novio, buscando lubricar con su saliva la entrada del moreno.

Mientras Harry se arrodillaba y apoyaba sus brazos en la cama para facilitarle el trabajo a Draco, éste se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló para quedar justo a la altura del trasero del león. Se tomó su tiempo acariciando los muslos, separándolos y masajeándolas, hasta que un gruñido del moreno le hizo sonreír y comenzó a lamer y besar la entrada. Lamía y penetraba con su lengua con fuerza a la vez que le daba suaves caricias en la espalda; mordisqueó y besó su zona perineal a la vez que le masajeaba el duro miembro. Finalmente, lamió y succionó su entrada hasta escuchar los jadeos de su amante y haciendo caso de sus ruegos, se puso de pie y comenzó a acariciar su entrada con su erección.

— ¿Preparado, cariño? —se aseguró Draco.

—Como en la vida. ¡Entra ya si no quieres volverme loco!

Con sumo cuidado el rubio empezó a introducirse en Harry, que se relamía de gusto al notar su dureza irrumpiendo dentro de él. Draco se agarró de las caderas del moreno y de un solo impulso introdujo el resto de su miembro en las apretadas paredes de su novio comenzando enseguida con el vaivén de las caderas. Pronto estaban ambos gimiendo y diciendo incoherencias al ritmo de las embestidas mientras Harry se incorporaba para sentir más profundamente las penetraciones y Draco aumentaba la profundidad de las estocadas, llegando más adentro, más fuerte.

Después de unos minutos, Draco, sin salir de Harry fue subiendo a la cama, haciendo que el moreno se recostara para quedar encima de él y poder darle unas estocadas más profundas acompañadas de unas sensuales lamidas por la espalda, que hicieron enloquecer a Harry. Draco fue recostándose encima de su novio poco a poco hasta quedar cubriendo toda su piel, hecho que aprovechó el moreno para girar la cabeza y comenzar a besar a su serpiente mientras este seguía embistiéndole. El rubio fue profundizando los besos hasta empezar una dulce batalla con sus lenguas. Pero en esa posición era demasiado complicado así que salió del interior de su amante e hizo que girara sobre sí mismo. Entonces comenzó el vaivén de lengua contra lengua y acometida tras acometida.

Se subió a horcajadas del moreno y se dispuso a devorar su boca, con una pasión y una sensualidad que imposibilitó protestar al Gryffindor. Draco extendió sus besos y sus caricias por cuello y pecho para después volver a sus labios y de nuevo bajar al pecho y continuar bajando hasta llegar de nuevo a su desatendido miembro. Se lo introdujo en la boca para sorpresa del moreno y comenzó a lamer y succionar con la misma pasión y sensualidad con la que había devorado su boca y pese a su sorpresa inicial, los jadeos de Harry indicaron su conformidad con el cambio.

Draco siguió lamiendo y succionando hasta que Harry volvió a gemir pidiendo clemencia, con su miembro a punto de explotar. Entonces, se separó levemente para recolocarse sobre Harry.

El rubio buscó su entrada con su palpitante miembro y lentamente fue entrando gozando de cada milímetro que avanzaba dentro de su novio. Una vez toda su hombría estuvo dentro del moreno, comenzó unos dulces y poderosos vaivenes que enloquecieron a ambos. Pronto los jadeos y susurros inconexos de Harry se mezclaron con los gemidos y las exclamaciones del rubio. Cada vez los jadeos eran más necesitados y los gemidos más altos. Ambos estaban llegando al límite.

Comenzó a embestirle con estocadas cortas pero profundas hasta que Harry movió sus caderas a su son para conseguir unas estocadas más largas sin perder profundidad. Draco sonrió a su novio al verle tan entregado y agarrándole de ambas piernas se ayudó para dar profundas embestidas mientras se deleitaba en el rostro descompuesto por el placer del moreno. Dio unas últimas estocadas más potentes mientras Harry, que anunciaba con un _"No puedo más, amor"_ que no tardaría en correrse, balanceaba con más necesidad sus caderas, dos estocadas más y el moreno se dejó llevar por el potente orgasmo llenando ambos vientres de su esperma.

Draco incrementaba el ritmo de las embestidas a la vez que unía sus lenguas en el sensual y conocido baile de saliva y labios. El rubio llegó a su propio éxtasis cuando Harry, juguetón, le introdujo la lengua en la boca y un dedo en su apretada entrada. Draco llegó al orgasmo entre espasmos y gritando el nombre de su novio mientras el moreno sentía como este le iba llenando las entrañas con su esperma. Se quedaron abrazados, intentado recuperarse de la intensidad de su anterior actividad, hasta que Draco comenzó a besar a Harry sensualmente. Se besaron durante un buen rato en el que los besos solo fueron interrumpidos por Draco para confesarle su amor al moreno.

—Te amo, Harry.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor.

Cuando todo se volvió a negro en ese preciso instante, Draco emitió un suspiro de impaciencia, empezaba a necesitar urgentemente ver a su novio, pero al real, no un recuerdo, y precisamente para crear algunos recuerdos como el que acababa de ver. Mientras se recuperaba del recuerdo, controlando, o intentándolo al menos, su respiración echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver donde estaba situado el escenario del nuevo recuerdo de su novio. Desde donde estaba veía Honeyducks, así que evidentemente estaba en Hogsmeade, en alguna salida con los chicos. Estaba a punto de entrar en la tienda cuando vio que de ella salían, Theo seguido de Granger, Blaise y Weasley; Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Daphne Greengrass y Ginny Weasley salieron segundos después, y finalmente lo hicieron Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom, Harry y él mismo.

Los cuatro primeros se pararon a esperar al resto, mientras Boot se adelantaba y se agarraba de la cintura de Weasley posesivamente, dirigiéndole una dura mirada a Blaise. En cuanto estuvieron todos juntos de nuevo, Granger sugirió ir a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo. El grupo se dirigió animadamente hasta el pub mientras algunos debatían sobre quien ganaría la Copa de Quidditch este año y los demás charlaban del concierto que darían próximamente las Brujas de Macbeth en Hogsmeade.

Se sentaron todos en la misma mesa charlando ruidosamente entre ellos creando un efecto de pequeño caos, riendo de las ocurrencias de ahora Weasley, ahora Finnigan. Las cinco parejas (Theo-Granger, Weasley-Boot, Thomas-Ginny, Daphne-Longbottom y Harry y él mismo) prefirieron sentarse mezcladas entre ellos y los solteros para poder disfrutar mejor de sus amigos. Toda la tarde transcurrió muy armónicamente hasta que alguien (Blaise) sacó a colación el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada que jugarían Gryffindor y Slytherin. Se abrió una discusión amistosa sobre quién sería el ganador, y cerca estuvo de caldearse los ánimos y estropear la tarde; pero Harry, decidió terminar con la discusión muy hábilmente; sugirió una apuesta: Los chicos de la casa que ganase elegiría a un chico-a de la casa que perdiese presente en esa mesa y este debía hacer lo que el ganador quisiera.

Con esta sencilla apuesta consiguió que la mayoría se frotase las manos, imaginando ya a que persona elegirían y que penitencia le impondría; de hecho el único que no estaba contento con la apuesta era Terry Boot, ya que pertenecía a otra casa y no podía participar de ella, aun así también contribuyó al buen humor diciendo que se prestaba como comisario de la apuesta para asegurarse que los ganadores no sometiesen a ninguna humillación a los pobres _Slytherin_, haciendo que todos los Gryffindor presentes estallasen en carcajadas y los Slytherin protestasen amistosamente.

El Draco espectador, sonrió muuuy maliciosamente al recordar que finalmente había ganado Slytherin el partido, aunque solo porque Weasley no había podido jugar debido a una estúpida lesión por culpa de un accidente en clase de pociones, y el jugador que le había sustituido era tan absolutamente malo (aunque le concedía que también se notó que estaba muy nervioso) que ni con Harry atrapando la snitch habían podido ganar.

Tal y como Draco se imaginaba el recuerdo cambió después del comentario de Boot, y cuando la imagen se volvió clara volvió a sonreír maliciosamente al reconocer donde se encontraba. El nuevo recuerdo le había llevado hasta la Sala de los Menesteres donde Draco estaba sentado en un sofá, esperando tranquilamente a que acudiese Harry a cumplir con la penitencia por perder la apuesta. Nada más verle aparecer por la puerta de la Sala, Draco sonrió con malicia, siendo correspondido con otra de resignación de su moreno que avanzaba hacia él negando con la cabeza en un evidente gesto de "no tienes remedio".

\- Que puntual, Señor Gryffindor – Dijo lentamente Draco.

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada. – Ron y yo hemos decidido que cuanto antes comencemos antes terminaremos.

\- ¿Weasley? No me digas que el tonto de Blaise se ha atrevido a escoger para la apuesta a Ron. – Se burló el rubio – ¿Y Boot lo ha consentido?

\- Terry ya no tiene que consentir nada – contestó Harry sentándose al lado del rubio – Ron le dejó hace un par de semanas, porque Terry le puso un hechizo espía para saber dónde y con quien andaba en cada momento. Puedes imaginarte como se puso Ron cuando lo descubrió.

Draco hizo un gesto de asentimiento antes de contestar:

\- No quisiera estar en el pellejo de ese idiota de Boot. – bromeó Draco. – Yo no era el más indicado para decirle nada a Weasley pero ya hacía meses que a ese noviecito suyo se le estaba escapando de las manos el tema de los celos.

\- Vaya, vaya… Señor Malfoy, ¿está usted preocupándose por un Weasley? – le picó el moreno ganándose un gruñido en broma de su novio. – Bueno, _Señor Slytherin_, ¿Comenzamos mi triste penitencia?

\- No te pongas melodramático, Potter – respondió sonriéndole Draco.

Harry le correspondió la sonrisa antes de preguntarle en qué consistiría su castigo.

\- Sencillo, Potter. Esta noche serás mi juguetito. – Contestó con una sonrisa de maldad – Mí placer… será… tu prioridad.

El rubio se acercó todo lo que pudo al ojiverde, tanto que podía sentir su aliento en su cuello, alzó la mano con cuidado y le acarició el rostro lentamente con una mirada de lujuria mientras les despojaba a ambos de toda la ropa con un simple movimiento de su varita.

Draco se acomodó más en el sofá con una mirada de suficiencia, haciendo con un gesto que Harry se acercase a él; el moreno se fue acercando sinuosamente, provocándole con su mirada mientras Draco se humedecía los labios con parsimonia; cuando el Gryffindor estuvo a la distancia adecuada, el rubio le indicó colocando su mano en la cabeza y haciendo una leve pero firme presión lo que deseaba que su león hiciese. Harry que le había entendido sin necesidad de más explicaciones, bajó su cabeza hasta su miembro sin dejar de mirarle. Con evidente parsimonia abrió la boca, y siempre sin dejar de mirar a su novio a los ojos fue introduciendo su miembro aproximadamente hasta la mitad de su longitud y empezó a subir y bajar la cabeza lentamente para torturar a su serpiente que empezaba a tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo en reacción a las caricias del moreno.

Un par de subidas y bajadas después, quiso alargar la tortura y acercando la lengua a la hombría de Draco lamió la punta golosamente jugueteando traviesamente con el presemen que ya empezaba a gotear consiguiendo que el rubio gimiese sin decoro, el ojiverde siguió dando traviesas lamidas en la punta hasta que consideró que Draco ya había sufrido suficiente; entonces rodeó con sus labios el erecto miembro y fue bajando hasta la base reteniendo unos instantes la subida para disfrutar de la sensación de sentirse lleno del miembro de su novio.

Instantes después volvió a subir disfrutando tanto de la exquisita hombría de su rubio como de los gemidos que este dejaba escapar de sus labios incapaz de retenerlos más; Harry, disfrutando de la reacción de su novio repitió la operación un par de veces antes de subir del todo por una última vez para lamer toda la longitud del sexo de Draco, consiguiendo que el rubio perdiese el sentido y empezara a jadear indecorosamente, lo que incitó a Harry volver a rodear con sus labios la masculinidad de su serpiente, y reanudar sus movimientos de cabeza con más dedicación, a los que añadió unas precisas succiones que hicieron gruñir de placer a la sudorosa serpiente. Harry, que había cerrado los ojos minutos atrás, los mantuvo cerrados disfrutando de la dulce sensación de sentir como se endurecía más y más y más la hombría de Draco en su boca gracias a sus diligentes movimientos.

Mientras las incoherentes exclamaciones del rubio a Merlín le regalaban el oído, Harry sintió como una de las manos de su Slytherin le acariciaba sensualmente la espalda, haciendo que ronronease en el miembro del rubio. El moreno, sujetó la base del sexo de su novio sacándoselo de la boca, ganándose un gruñido de desacuerdo, solo para abrirla más e introducirse esta vez toda la palpitante longitud del delicioso miembro en la boca profundizando al máximo la felación, recibiendo como premio un gemido que inundó toda la Sala.

Harry comenzó una trepidante serie de movimientos con su cabeza incrementando el ritmo a cada jadeo del rubio para después volver a ralentizarlo enloquecedoramente y a continuación volver a acrecentarlo y seguir así con la dulce tortura que estaba desquiciando al rubio que repetía el nombre de su novio con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Siguió haciendo una larga y profunda mamada, acariciando con sus labios todo el delicioso miembro, abarcándolo por completo en su acogedora boca, aprovechando para succionar con ansiedad cuando su lengua rozaba la punta, a la vez que para añadir un factor sorpresa, el Gryffindor empezó a masajear con la mano libre los testículos de su novio, que enloqueció y solo pudo gemir y retorcerse de puro deleite.

Draco empezó a tensarse, jadeando indecorosamente y llegando a gimotear como un niño pequeño, casi sintiéndose llegar a la cima sin más caricia que los labios de su león, consiguiendo con su reacción que un travieso Harry sonriese sin interrumpir las caricias de su caliente boca.

Harry quiso deleitarse con la visión de un Draco perdido en jadeos y gemidos, lo que levantó los verdes ojos hacia su novio para encontrarle con el rostro desencajado de placer, gesticulando con su cabeza arrítmicamente del puro éxtasi. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la serpiente le dedicó una sonrisa complacida y decidiendo que ya había sido torturado más que suficientemente, le hizo al Gryffindor una señal con su mano en el brazo para que se levantase, disfrutando en el proceso de la visión del perfecto y torneado cuerpo de su león.

Le fue indicando con sus caricias como colocarse en una posición semi levantada de cara al sofa, con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo y las musculosas piernas abiertas sobre el asiento, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, dejándole a Draco una exquisita visión de su cuerpo, con la suave y ancha espalda a su merced y su delicioso trasero en un ángulo que invitaba a perderse en la promesa de placer que se escondía en él. Draco estaba tan excitado que creía que estaba por perder su cordura, sintió la impaciente necesidad de enterrarse en su novio y enloquecido por la casi dolorosa necesidad de entrar en Harry, se posicionó detrás de su león e incapaz de esperar un segundo más, sin haberle preparado en absoluto, arrimando su dolorosa erección a la apretada entrada del moreno, se enterró en dos movimientos nada delicados.

Harry gimió dolorosamente sorprendido por la brusca necesidad de Draco, volviéndolo a hacer cuando este, fuera ya de todo control, por culpa de los gemidos de Harry resonando en su cabeza y su apretada cavidad envolviendo firmemente su hombría, no fue capaz de esperar a que el moreno se acostumbrase a su brusca intrusión comenzando a moverse con rítmicas embestidas, consiguiendo, al golpear en el punto sensible de Harry, mitigar el inicial dolor, convirtiéndolo en un placer jamás experimentado con anterioridad. Pronto los gemidos y jadeos que llenaban la estancia eran puramente de éxtasi.

Draco apoyó sus manos sobre las perfectas y duras nalgas del ojiverde, dándole más velocidad a sus embestidas; el moreno se sujetó con fuerza con sus brazos al respaldo del sofá, seguro de que sus piernas no soportarían mucho más la placentera sesión de tortura a la que le sometía el rubio, cerrando los ojos en el procedimiento para concentrarse solamente en las poderosas sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir Draco. Pronto los gemidos del león fueron convirtiéndose en roncos gruñidos del más puro placer, consiguiendo que Draco se excitase más al escucharle, y arremetiese con más fuerza agarrado enérgicamente de esas nalgas de locura del moreno.

Harry llevó una de sus manos a su miembro olvidado y empezó a masajearlo al ritmo de las duras embestidas de un Draco completamente fuera de control. Después de un instante en el que bien podría haber sido de minutos o de horas, el rubio cogió de la cintura a Harry acomodándose en su espalda de tal manera que pudiese profundizar aún más las embestidas, llevando a ambos a un lugar de difícil retorno, convirtiendo los gruñidos de Harry en gritos mientras el poderoso miembro de Draco tocaba profundamente ese específico lugar dentro de él.

Harry se vio en la necesidad de morder el respaldo del sofá para amortiguar sus gritos, mientras el rubio, queriendo sentir más placer, recolocaba los brazos a cada lado de los hombros de su novio para ponerle más fuerza sus movimientos de cadera, consiguiendo su propósito.

Harry creyó llegar a tal locura que le era difícil hasta respirar, y la serpiente dándose cuenta del dulce estado de su novio, sacó su lado más Slytherin para contribuir en la locura que envolvía al moreno, el cual se veía de lo más delicioso trastornado de lujuria y placer, así que deceleró los movimientos, haciéndolos tortuosamente más suaves.

Harry gimoteó soltando el respaldo y arqueando la espalda se echó para atrás en un suave ondulaje que a Draco le pareció eróticamente delicioso; el moreno pretendió masajearse de nuevo su dureza, pero un dominante Draco se lo impidió agarrándole la mano y llevándosela a la espalda controlando sus movimientos.

\- Tú estás castigado, ¿recuerdas Gryffindor? – dijo el rubio entre jadeos con la voz duramente enronquecida de placer.

Aún así cuando Draco incrementó el ritmo de sus estocadas nuevamente, Harry no pudo aguantar más y se dejó llevar por un poderosísimo orgasmo que le llevó a otra dimensión perdiendo cualquier contacto con la realidad, manchando en el proceso el sofá con su semilla.

Draco, sonriendo satisfecho de la erótica visión del orgasmo de Harry no dejó de moverse dentro de él, incrementando incluso, el ritmo del balanceo de sus caderas, no permitiendo así, que su moreno se recuperase del todo.

Finalmente, con un gruñido de éxtasi, y envuelto en una espesa neblina de placer se dejó arrastrar por un orgasmo más poderoso que cualquier otro que hubiese sentido jamás, llenando las entrañas de Harry con su esencia y dejándose caer sobre la espalda de su novio entrando y saliendo de él un par de veces más para alargar más el intenso orgasmo.

El Draco espectador jadeaba prácticamente al mismo ritmo que el Draco del recuerdo; recordaba perfectamente esa noche en la que, este que le acababa de ser mostrado, fue el primer de muchos orgasmos. El rubio estaba absolutamente excitado y temía que si decidía mostrarle el resto de la noche, y todos y cada uno de las muchas sesiones de tortura a las que sometió al Gryffindor, se sentiría demasiado tentado a autocomplacerse; pero para su fortuna, (o infortunio, Draco no acababa de tenerlo claro) la imagen se tornó oscuridad, signo de que iba a dar paso a un nuevo recuerdo.

El Slytherin suspiró al ver nada más esclarecerse la imagen un escenario que claramente decía que aquel no era uno de _esos_ recuerdos.

Estaba en la Mansión Malfoy y Draco podía ver por la decoración de la Mansión que estaban en Navidades; de hecho, por el ajetreo se apreciaba que era el día que daban la fiesta de Navidad de los Malfoy. Una curiosa tradición muggle que algunos magos también celebraban desde hacía siglos. El caso era que sabía que esta celebración era especial para Harry, ya que él se había criado con muggles y la había vivido desde su infancia, pese a que su _familia_ de muggles nunca se había esforzado por hacer que esas fechas fuesen especiales para él. Y justamente por eso Draco había procurado con todas sus fuerzas en hacer que su primera celebración de navidad con su moreno fuese especial.

En aquel momento su yo del recuerdo pasó con su padre por donde él estaba camino del despacho de Lucius con rostros muy serios; pocos segundos después Harry apareció con una gran sonrisa, contrastando con las de su novio y suegro, dirigiéndose en la misma dirección. Draco decidió seguir al Gryffindor que se paró justo en la puerta del despacho, le vio levantar el brazo para tocar a la puerta, pero el sonido de la voz de Lucius hizo que detuviese el movimiento a mitad camino.

\- ¡Los Weasley, Draco! ¡Todos esos malditos Weasley en MI casa! ¡Los mayores traidores a la sangre de Inglaterra en la Mansión Malfoy! ¡¿Acaso ese noviecito tuyo te ha absorbido el seso?!

\- Tranquilícese, padre. Los Weasley son lo más cercano a una familia que tiene Harry, se lo he explicado varias veces. – se escuchó decir con voz calmada.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? – Voceó Lucius Malfoy.

El Draco del recuerdo y el Draco espectador suspiraron a la vez, mientras Harry se frotaba las sienes al escuchar a su _suegro_.

\- Padre, los Weasley son la fa-mi-lia de mi no-vio – Dijo Draco como si se lo explicase a un niño. – Y son importantes para él. Y lo que es importante para Harry es importante para mí. – Draco hizo una pausa – Incluidos los Weasley. Especialmente los Weasley.

Desde la posición del Draco espectador y el Harry del recuerdo se escuchó como Lucius intentaba volver a replicar pero el Draco del recuerdo volvió a interrumpirle.

\- Cuanto antes se haga a la idea mejor, Padre; porque eso es algo que no va a cambiar. Y vaya haciéndose a la idea de que Granger, la amiga _nacida muggle_ de Harry y novia del heredero de los Nott, vendrá también a esta casa tantas veces como quiera. – La sonrisa de felicidad de Harry al escuchar a su novio podría haber iluminado una ciudad entera. Cuando el Draco real vio esa sonrisa sintió flaquear sus piernas, además de sentir que amaba a su novio aún más, si acaso eso era posible.

Con esa maravillosa sonrisa la imagen se fue oscureciendo lentamente para cambiar de recuerdo.

El rubio tomó nota mental de agradecerle a su novio que hubiese incluido ese recuerdo en especial. Lo que más deseaba Draco era ver feliz a Harry y su moreno le había mostrado un momento en el que había sido feliz y _gracias a él._

Poco a poco la imagen fue aclarándose para mostrar una habitación del castillo de Hogwarts, concretamente una de las habitaciones de la Torre de Gryffindor: La que Harry compartía con Finnigan, Thomas, Longbottom y Weasley.

Draco se acercó a la cama de Harry y se asomó por las cortinas que le procuraban intimidad para encontrar a su novio tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Entonces, sin previo aviso comenzó a hablar en voz alta, aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Feliz aniversario, amor. Te amo, Draco. Como jamás creí que amaría a alguien. – Su sonrisa se incrementó aún más – Espero hayas disfrutado mi regalo. Estaré esperándote cuando acabes en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Entonces Draco sintió el ya conocido tirón que lo sacó del recuerdo. En cuanto sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo se encontró en la polvorienta aula con el pensadero y la caja de botellitas. Draco sonrió ampliamente ante la perspectiva de saber que su Gryffindor le estaba esperando y procurando perder el mínimo tiempo en el proceso, recogió todo, encogió el pensadero con un hechizo y lo guardó junto con la caja que contenía las botellitas en el bolsillo de su túnica. Antes de salir del aula se aseguró que no había nadie en el pasillo y al comprobar que no había peligro salió apresuradamente y en menos de un minuto se encontraba ante el pasillo donde estaba situada la Sala de los Menesteres, pasó tres veces pensando _quiero encontrarme con Harry_ y de inmediato apareció la puerta que lo llevaría con su novio.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se adentró con la misma cautela, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para localizar a Harry y antes de llegar a él pudo divisar una gran cama con dosel, una mesa desnuda con dos sillas y un largo sofá donde se encontraba sentado cómodamente el Gryffindor, que sonreía maliciosamente.

\- Feliz aniversario, rubio. ¿Te ha gust… - Harry se vio interrumpido por los labios del rubio que se había abalanzado hacia él con un hambre desbocada por culpa de _ciertos_ recuerdos. – Lo tomaré como un sí – dijo divertido el muchacho cuando la necesidad de respirar hizo que Draco rompiese el beso. El Slytherin había separado sus labios pero mantenía su frente pegada a la de su novio, aspirando con los ojos cerrados el aroma que emanaba su piel.

\- Te amo, pequeño. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo – Draco le susurraba sin despegar su frente de la del moreno – Harry, prométeme que seguiremos creando recuerdos felices por el resto de nuestra vida.

\- Te lo prometo, mi vida. – Aseguró el moreno – A partir de hoy crearemos recuerdos para llenar un millón de botellas que miraremos cuando seamos viejecitos - añadió con una mirada de dulzura.

Draco miró a Harry con adoración antes de seguir hablando.

\- Ojalá este sea el primero de ese millón. – el rubio tomó aliento antes de seguir – Harry James Potter, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

FIN

**Epílogo.**

**Año 2081**

Dos ancianos ya centenarios se miraban con arrobo, sentados en sendos sillones en el que antaño fue el despacho de Jefe de Auror del más joven. Tan solo unos minutos atrás toda su extensa familia celebraba su aniversario de bodas número 82 y el 84 de pareja. Sus hijos, nietos y biznietos y sus respectivas parejas habían organizado una hermosa fiesta a la que también había asistido los Weasley-Zabini, los Nott, los Longbottom, los Thomas y todos los demás Weasley, completando así la que era la verdadera familia de los Malfoy-Potter.

Poco después de quedarse solos en su acogedora casa, la pareja se refugió en el ya nombrado despacho dispuestos a terminar la velada con su propia tradición de aniversario, una a la que no habían faltado desde aquel primer aniversario cuando aún estaban en el colegio.

El que antaño había sido rubio platino se levantó a la velocidad que sus ancianos huesos le permitieron sin dejar de sonreír a su amado esposo, y se dirigió a una vitrina cercana y extrajo un antiguo pensadero, con sumo cuidado volvió sobre sus pasos para posar suavemente el preciado objeto sobre la mesa. Mientras, su esposo había abandonado el sillón para ir a buscar sus respectivas varitas, una vez con ellas en su mano fue a encontrarse con su compañero de vida.

Draco aprovechó para ir a buscar un cofre con las iníciales de ambos, depositó el cofre junto al pensadero y abrió con cuidado la tapa. Harry se acerco hasta el cofre y buscó entre las botellitas que lo llenaban hasta seleccionar una en concreto; con ella en la mano se dirigió de nuevo al viejo recipiente, destapó la botellita y con mucho cuidado lo vertió llenando el pensadero de nubecitas luminosas. Ambos miembros de la pareja tocaron con la punta de su varita la extraña sustancia hasta que esta se volvió nítida; se miraron brevemente con la misma sonrisa en los labios y sumergieron la cabeza a la vez.

Cuando ambos aterrizaron, se encontraron en la vieja Sala de los Menesteres de Hogwarts; los ancianos se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron en una esquina del sofá donde estaba transcurriendo el recuerdo. Ambos volvieron su atención a la otra pareja que protagonizaba la escena.

\- Harry James Potter ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – decía un jovencísimo Draco, mientras un emocionado Harry de 17 años intentaba mantener a raya dos lágrimas de felicidad que testarudas pugnaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

\- ¡Sí! – Consiguió contestar finalmente Harry – Sí, Draco. Me casaré contigo. ¡Por supuesto que sí!

La pareja joven se fundió en un abrazo mientras el Harry anciano apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja que le besó dulcemente la sien. Entonces, ambas parejas se miraron a los ojos y con perfecta sincronización cuatro voces declararon a la vez:

\- Te amo, Harry Potter.

\- Te amo, Draco Malfoy.

FIN

* * *

**Hasta aquí el regalo de AI. Espero que de verdad te haya satisfecho. Gracias por tu acogida a ambos regalos. Nos leemos!**


End file.
